Nordryd's Blog
by Nordryd
Summary: Follow this story to follow my blog! Updates on my personal life, story progress, and other things.
1. Beginning (6-27-16)

Hey everyone! This is for everyone who doesn't follow me on FIMFicton. I post blogs on there. Usually, updates on story progress, general updates, or... venting. I go to FIMFiction when I need to vent feelings.

But this is about my next project. Colors of the Sun is on hiatus, but I'm really itching to write something new with Coppermane & Fluttershy. I had an idea for something (non-NSFW), and I don't want to wait till after Colors of the Sun to write it. It won't be a oneshot, but won't have too many chapters. Very short story. Consider it a literary EP.

 **This will take place before _Colors of the Sun_ , and after _Amorous_. ** I know I'm messing with my original plans a bit, but Colors of the Sun I believe is plastic enough to where I can manipulate the timeline a little bit to write something else in between.

The title will be _Before You_ , and I'm starting writing right after I post this.

Follow this story if you want to be updated on my personal life and story progress. I want to keep everyone who's fanfiction .net exclusive updated as well.

Peace out. :)


	2. I Have a Question for you (6-29-16)

This is kind of a random thought that occurred to me a while ago. It's a question I've been wondering for a while, now that I think about it. It just never occurred to me to actually ask. If you could take the time to answer, I'd [i]really[/i] appreciate it. So... here's the question:

1\. How did you find me? How did you find my stories?  
2\. What was the first story you read of mine?  
3\. What did you think of the first few paragraphs of mine you read?  
4\. How did I earn your follow?  
5\. What do you think of my OC, Coppermane? I got started writing with him, so I'd like to know what you think of him.

Okay, I lied, it's more than one question. But nevertheless, if you take the time to answer these questions, I [i]really[/i] appreciate your time. Thank you!


	3. More, adult stories? (7-2-16)

First off, some breaking personal news: I got tested positive for strep throat, which really sucks. I get strep all the time, and I hate it.

I have a bit of a weird question to ask. I have some oneshots planned for Coppermane & Fluttershy that involve them going further in their relationship... in certain ways.

I've already written one oneshot like this, _Amorous_ , and people loved it. It was my first popular story. But this was a teen sex-tag story. I'm talking about mature sex-tag stories. I don't want to go full clopfic, but I don't know how else to do it.

Will you guys think less of me if I write clopfics? Maybe I'll be good at it? Which might be something to be proud of, and it might not be.

I aim to keep the characters in character as much as possible, unlike other clopfics that completely flip their personalities to the point of annoyance. I also aim to focus more on the emotional aspects of it.

So will you guys think less of me? And will you read them if I write them? I understand some of you are very young (I'm talking to two specific people here who I know for a fact are too young) or have ethical problems with it, but I want to know before I delve into a project like this.


	4. Waifu Problems (7-11-16)

I know a lot of people have suggested therapy to me as a solution to my depression, and my problem with Fluttershy.

Here's the truth... I'm scared. I really am. I just don't know what that's going to do for me. Some person's going to talk to me, maybe let me vent a little bit, and then try to train my mind to block these certain signals? I'm not sure what it'll entail, and I don't know what it'll do for me. It just doesn't make sense.

Here's the other thing, I've tried therapy before. I have done it before as a way to cope with depression and domestic frustrations. You know what happened? Nothing. It did _nothing_ for me.

What will therapy do for me with my Fluttershy problems? I know she's not real. I know she'll never be mine. I know it's an impossible endeavor to love her. Is there a process to make me... _not_ love someone anymore?

I'm sorry, I'm just wracking my brain because I have to give a speech later, and I don't want to.

I think the only solution to my Fluttershy problem is to find her in real life. I don't mean literally, but symbolically if you will. Meet the girl of my dreams. The one who is everything I want in a companion. Maybe not everything, but a girl with many of the traits I find attractive. Sweet, kind, adorably demure, beautiful, caring, generous, and who will love me for who I am.

I'll probably never meet her. She's probably already taken, or I've scared her off already. But if by some miracle I _do_ meet her, and I get a chance, you better believe I'll treat her like a princess. I'll give her flowers, candy, stuffed animals, love letters, and endless amounts of affection. Cuddle with her, protect her, take care of her, show her off to my friends and make them jealous, brush her hair, give her kisses, and make sure she feels loved and beautiful 24/7. She's my princess, and deserves nothing but the best.

I would give her everything, because I love her with all my heart.

That's what I would do if I had a girl all to myself. It'll probably never happen, though. That's why I wrote _Loveliest of Trees_ and _Sweet & Delicate_ in the first place.

I don't know. It's kind of stupid, so I'll just stop.


	5. My problem with the show (7-13-16)

Y'know, I bet most of you won't even read this. It's just the same crap again. I'm tired... I'm stressed... I'm depressed... and I can't think straight.

Here's my problem. I become depressed again whenever I see Fluttershy, but it's even more so whenever I see her interact with her element of harmony.

This is my problem with the show in general now. The characters aren't relatable anymore. Call me selfish, but whenever I see the main 6 interact with their element of harmony, it just reminds me of everyone else's as well as my own inferiority. Think about it. They possess something that nopony else in Equestria possesses. I can't look at them as regular ponies now. I see them as deities, called to action whenever Equestria itself is in danger, or when a "friendship problem" arises. They're called by a supernatural force, and nopony will ever possess that kind of power. They portrayed the elements in the beginning as these stand-alone artifacts wielded by the one who possesses their respective elements. Now, they've been embedded in the ponies themselves, elevating them to a higher, almost god-like status. They even have a giant map of Equestria with thrones around it with their cutie marks. When the show tries to portray these ponies as normal, everyday ponies, I just can't buy it anymore. I think that's why they've been introducing new characters and focusing on others in more recent episodes.

That's why I introduced the idea of theoretical elements in my story _Loveliest of Trees_ , explained in chapter 14:

 **"Hidden elements, if you will," Twilight said. "The elements originate from the Tree of Harmony, and the book noted the empty branches on the tree. The theory was that the empty branches represent dormant elements, waiting to be uncovered. It even went as far as to say the elements that exist now were once dormant as well, suggesting that it's just the nature of the elements. Once an individual with a particular trait emerges, a new element is born."**

The show describes the elements as only being able to be wielded by one who possesses that trait. Couldn't _anypony_ possess them then if they show a certain trait? I think the main 6 was just in the right place at the right time, and got lucky. Now they're like pony demigods or something. It's just not relatable anymore. I introduced the above concept to open the idea of _other_ elements that haven't been discovered yet. It would make sense since there are empty, fruitless branches on the tree of harmony. And who's to say there are only 6 elements? Why aren't there 7, or 8, or 12? Aren't generosity and kindness similar in a way? Aren't loyalty and honesty similar in a way? I created the elements of _empathy_ , _acceptance_ , and _compassion_ in my story, the first one going to my OC. They're all quite similar in a way, but with their own distinctions. This would make it more open.

The concept and mechanics of the elements of harmony really began to bother me when _Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks_ came out. Again, these are not normal girls. They're something more, elevated above normal social life. They're not normal, they're demigods. It kills the relatability for me because I nobody else in that universe could ever hope to be like them. As flaky as the pony-up mechanics are, the way they describe them, it doesn't even seem to require the element of harmony status. Based on "showing your true side of yourself" or playing your main instrument, and with the presence of equestrian magic in the world since Twilight's visit, shouldn't _everyone_ be able to pony up once they discover their true self? Like getting your cutie mark in the pony universe. It would make more sense to me, especially if the pony and human worlds really are _that_ linked. These rules are _extremely_ flaky and abstract for ponying up, but it doesn't change the fact that these characters are basically demigods now. Then everyone else doesn't even bat an eye when they do pony up. Are you _that_ desensitized? It just bothers me.

Did Sunset Shimmer discover her own element of harmony in _Rainbow Rocks_? Or did she discover her "true self"? Why else would she pony up?

In the beginning of the show, the elements were only used in dire situations. When Equestria itself was in danger of being destroyed, usually, and only at the premiere or finale of each season. Then came season 4. Think about season 4 for a bit. There was one episode where each of the main 6 discovered the true meaning of their element, and it was _physically manifested within them_ as a rainbow glow in their eye. Then they receive an item that glows with a rainbow shimmer at the end. It physically manifested. That just screams at me that they're demigods, and not normal ponies. Then the season 4 finale happens, and you realize the _entire season_ was based around the elements of harmony, with them opening the box and unleashing Rainbow Power, again something only _they_ can do. Not even the princesses can wield it. They use it to win, and it becomes Twilight's castle, as well as the six thrones with the main 6s' cutie marks and the Cutie Map.

Then season 5 is where it really started to fall apart for me, with the introduction of the cutie map. Now whenever a "friendship problem" arises, the members of the main 6 are explicitly called by the tree of harmony to solve it. Again, even the princesses aren't that powerful. The princesses have practically become obsolete at this point. The main 6 is being called to solve problems now. How can you even portray them as normal ponies after doing all of this?

Even the ending of season 3 with the scrambled cutie marks. Again, these ponies are so linked to this supernatural force that their special symbol has been mixed up. The colors and shapes of the gems on the elements are mixed up, and thus the cutie marks are messed up to.

Couldn't somepony else wield this magic? And how did Twilight even summon the elements in the first place? And how could she assign each of them an element based on _one_ task they completed? Couldn't Lyra Heartstrings have gone with them and rescued Twilight from falling? By the show's logic, Lyra would be the element of honesty and Applejack would be the background character. Derpy could've seen the splinter in the manticore, and earned the element of kindness, while Fluttershy is in the background. See what I'm saying? The rules are such that anypony can wield it, and the main 6 was just in the right place at the right time. If the elements can be "reassigned" so-to-speak so easily, shouldn't it just be as simple as " _X_ represents the element of _Y_ because of _Z_ "? Just say that in close proximity to the elements themselves, and _bam_ you're a wielder now. Yet the elements are so permanently embedded in the main 6 that nobody can even hope to be as great as them.

Even some characters feel inferior to them. Like Big Macintosh in _Brotherhooves Social_ , the scene that really touched me, but bothered me as well. Big Mac says he's jealous of Applejack because she's the hero of the Apple family. "Always rushin' off to save Equestria, and I'm just here on the farm. Nothing special, nobody's hero." Apple Bloom used to look up to him, but now Applejack is a hero because of her element of harmony status. It makes Big Mac insecure about himself. He's practically invisible to the world now, and even invisible to somepony who used to think the world of him. This is my problem with the series and the elements of harmony in general. It elevates these characters so much that they're not relatable, and greater than other ponies in the world. Even some of the characters within the show are starting to recognize this. Starlight Glimmer has to wait on her knees for the main 6 to decide her fate. What happened to the other three princesses? Twilight's a princess, sure, but she still has a superior, doesn't she?

Zephyr Breeze says Fluttershy has saved Equestria tons of times. It's because he's afraid of failure, but also because (I'm guessing) he's insecure about being inferior to his sister. He'll never be _that_ great. This is all theoretical, I just want to remind you. I could be totally wrong. I'm just trying to make you think about the undertones a bit.

The 100th episode special wasn't even focused on the main 6. It was focused on background ponies. Want to know why? It might be because Hasbro realized these characters have become too big, and need to give the spotlight to the other ponies for once. The elements of harmony aren't everything, y'know? They had to divert the attention. If they were just normal ponies, don't you think they would've focused on the main 6 and _not_ the background ponies? This is purely theoretical. I could be completely wrong. I did like this episode because the main 6 wasn't the focus of the show.

What I would've preferred was the elements to only be used in the beginning of the show, but have the main 6 just be normal everyday ponies. Kind of like Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Barney in _How I Met Your Mother_. They're the focus of the story, but not elevated above normal status. Should the Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence (maybe Twilight) still be the most powerful in Equestria? Well, they're not. Not without Equestria's greatest defense in their arsenal they're not.

Maybe even have the elements kept safely somewhere else

I could have my head way up my ass about this, because it is technically a kids show and is supposed to be fantastical, but it doesn't change the fact that I used to really like the show, and Hasbro has molded it such that I can't watch it without feeling inferior. I haven't watched a single episode of S6, and I probably won't. Call me cynical, but I don't find enjoyment in the show anymore.

If you can, that's great. Keep watching. I won't deny that it's a great show, and it's amazing what it's become, but I can't watch it anymore because of everything I just said.

The elements of harmony have taken these characters and made them completely unrelatable. With Fluttershy, not only can I not ever love her, I don't even feel worthy. I'm a normal human, and she's a demigod. And I _do_ know she doesn't exist and never will, but it makes me feel bad about myself and who I am when I see how great she and all these characters are. Call me selfish, but it's how I feel.

For me, the elements of harmony have become toxic. I can't watch the show because of the notion of the elements of harmony in the background.

Call be a cynical bastard, but these ponies were more relatable when the elements of harmony weren't used _every episode_ , or at least as often as they have been. Only in dire situations. I didn't like season 4 and 5 being totally based around the elements.

This may have been an extremely selfish post, but I needed to vent just a little bit. I must have some kind of point in here, right?

Maybe I just rambled and wasted your time. I'm sorry.


	6. I have a question (7-14-16)

What's your favorite CoppermaneXFluttershy moment? Anything at all. Big pivotal plot points, or just cuddling? Something. I'm extremely curious about what you think of the couple that got me started on fanfiction. Also, what do you think of the pairing of Coppermane and Fluttershy? Do you like it?

All responses are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	7. Another Question (7-15-16)

I have to work for a while again today, so I was hoping for something similar to yesterday's blog post. I want to ask a couple more questions about my stories.

 ** _\- What is your favorite story of mine, and why? Any of them. Oneshot or OC story. -_**

 ** _\- What do you think of my OC, Coppermane? Like him? Hate him? Let me know! -_**

Call me narcissistic, but I need something to distract me from what I can already see is going to be a rough week. I'm not as stressed as I was last week, but I'm still quite tired and annoyed. I'm hoping after next weekend, I'll have more time on my hands and I can come off my account hiatus. I've got Applejack's fluff oneshot to write, and I need to finish _Before You_ so I can move on to getting _Colors of the Sun_ off hiatus.

Thanks for responding to my last question blog post, and I can't wait to hear what you all say to this one. All responses are greatly appreciated!


	8. Sigh (7-18-16)

I really did it today. I let my frustration and stress get to me. I was an asshole to everyone today, and for what? For some selfish reasons they aren't even a part of? Because I had to work from opening till close because of how busy we were? Am I that selfish and insensitive? I pissed off a customer today, I was borderline growling and yelling in the store, and I practically barked at my own mother for a moment because of a minor thing.

I also found out one of my co-workers, who I thought was really cute, is actually crushing on _another_ one of my co-workers, so that's now completely ruined. I had hope before because she actually paid attention to me in the store, and laughs at almost every joke I crack, no matter how bad, or even if I wasn't trying to be funny, she'd still laugh. But I guess it was too good to be true. It'll never happen for me. It just won't. It's not part of the universe's plan. All I can do is watch and weep. That's why I write romantic fanfiction. It's all I have. It's the only way I can try to fill this void in my heart to love someone. I just want to hold a girl in my arms, and know she likes me in return. But I guess I'll never be able to do that.

Besides, after today, I can't imagine anyone even remotely likes me. Everyone hates me today. I took my anger and frustration out on everyone today, friends, family, or otherwise. I deserve it.

At least my pillow will never leave me.

What is wrong with me? Now I'm just angry at myself for being such an insufferable bastard. I let my emotions get the best of me.

Why am I like this? Am I a nice person? Am I?

No, I'm not. Deep down, I'm a piece of shit. I mean really. I am. I'm selfish, mean, and bring about a stressful aura wherever I go, it seems.

Maybe it's better for the rest of the world if I just keep to myself. So I can't anger other people with my own frustrations. If I keep to myself, I can't cause harm right? I'm safe... and everyone else is safe.

Maybe for the betterment if of the world, I should just be alone.


	9. Sigh (7-20-16)

Just... sigh...


	10. Thoughts on CopperShy? (7-21-16)

What are your thoughts on Coppermane & Fluttershy's relationship?

Is it realistic? Is it good? Healthy? None of those? I'm just curious what you think of the couple that got me started writing.

What are your thoughts on _Coppershy_?

My two cents: I don't think Fluttershy will ever understand how much Coppermane truly loves her.


	11. I'm Free (7-23-16)

It's done. The performance. It's over. I've never felt so relieved.

Unfortunately, I could not burn the script today. It's too humid outside to light any kind of adequate flame for script burning, so that'll have to wait. But it's over. It's finally over.

As far as writing, I'm going to try and come off hiatus, but I can't make any promises. I've still got another show next weekend, but I'm actually kind of looking forward to that one. I've also still got my summer course until August 5. I'm going to try, but I can't promise anything.

I'm currently wanting to finish _Before You_ , and try to get Applejack's fluff oneshot released. Then there's also _Colors of the Sun_ that I need to get off hiatus too. I'm also wanting to get the CoppermaneXFluttershy oneshot of them going ( _ahem_ ) further released. I've got a lot on my plate, but hopefully now I can get writing back on my agenda.

Thank you all for putting up with my venting and whining. I can't guarantee the bitching will stop, because depression doesn't give a damn, but I'll try.

But for now, I need a shower and a nap.

Thanks for all your continued suppo–

 ** _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._**


	12. I love you all (7-26-16)

I realized something. I really am selfish. Know why? Amidst all the crying blog posts I've made, I've never made the effort to thank any of you. I've never made any effort to show how much I truly appreciate all my followers.

I'm sorry, first off. And second of all, thank you. I truly have some of the greatest followers any author could ask for. You all have stuck by me through all the crying and all the depression spells I have. I've surely annoyed some of you by now, but for the most part, you all have stuck by me. And you always have nothing but nice things to say, whether it'd be a blog post or a new story.

I just want to take a moment to say... I love you all. I appreciate all your comments and favorites. I appreciate everything you all do to keep me on my feet.

It does more for me than you realize.

From the bottom of my heart, I love you all. Thank you so much. You're the best followers ever. It means the world to know you're all here for me.


	13. Celebrating 200 on FIMFiction (7-30-16)

I'm playing a game on my fimfiction account to celebrate 200 followers. Head on over to my profile on here for a url to my profile on fimfiction. The blog post is HOW TO CELEBRATE 200 FOLLOWERS, or the most recent one as of now.

head on over if you want to play! It's too cumbersome to do it here, so I apologize


	14. Thoughts (8-5-16)

I managed to power through some episodes of MLP, and I figured I'd do a blog post with my thoughts on each episode. Since Fluttershy seems to give me a heartache, I decided to watch her episodes first and get those out of the way. It sounds messed up, but for the sake of my mental health, that's what I did. Anywho, let's do this. I started in the latter part of season 5, so I'll just go through them from where I started.

I'm not going to have time to watch them all, by the way, but it's good to get a good chunk out. And I actually don't feel depressed. Though... I don't know what people at school will think if they see me watching this. Whatever. Let's move onto my thoughts.

* * *

 _ **The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows**_

I love a good Pinkie episode. Her antics always make me smile. I also love when she breaks the fourth wall. Not much else to say on this episode.

* * *

 _ **Hearthbreakers**_

I love the rock names that Pinkie's family has. I didn't realize how... gothic Pinkie's siblings were. They honestly kind of scared me. I like how obliviously happy Pinkie is. Honestly, it's kind of admirable that she stays so postitive all the time. I guess she's earned her element, eh? I was facepalming myself constantly when Pinkie's parents were talking. And I _love_ Maud Pie. She just makes me laugh. Applejack is kind of annoying in the sense that she doesn't really take the other side of things into account, IE how she changed the farm without permission. It does make me sad whenever Pinkie Pie cries though. I just want to give her a hug. She's really sensitive on the inside, she just doesn't show it too much. Honestly, it kind of tugged on me when Applejack cried too. Everyone celebrates holidays in their own way, and it's important to respect that.

 _"They're all about rocks."_  
I loved that.

* * *

 _ **What About Discord?**_

I immediately got the _What About Bob?_ reference from the title. That's one of my favorite movies ever. It's hilarious. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. In the movie, the protagonist has a patient who is a little clingy, and won't leave him and his family alone. But his family loves his company, and the protagonist doens't understand why. This episode was pretty much exactly like that. I liked seeing an entire episode referencing one of my favorite movies.

I also liked the Bob Ross reference.

I do get how Twilight feels left out. I feel like that all the time. Though I don't go to the extremes that she does.

* * *

 _ **The Hooffields and McColts**_

Classic feuding families. This episode was honestly a little dull, since I already knew it would end with them coming together. The skills each families possessed were complementary, and I knew they'd come together in the end.

Also, I totally called the Trojan Cake. I saw that from a mile away.

* * *

 _ **The Mane Attraction**_

This isn't episode specific, but during the theme song, during Fluttershy's part, I saw Discord inside her cottage. Has anyone else noticed that?

Anyways, I like the childhood friend plot. I used that for _The Apple of My Eye_ , and it got me my first real feature. I found the rehearsal scene to be rather entertaining. I have an appreciation for what goes on behind the scenes. I liked how nice Rara was, just being a little corrupted by her manager. And there's the asshole manager. Don't you _dare_ make Pinkie Pie cry. I hate coporate assholes.

I loved how she redid her concert. It was very genuine and heartwarming. It's like that soft song that every pop star does that's more heartfelt. Also, her voice is great. But is anyone else wondering how she played piano with hooves? Eh, whatever. The song gave me goosebumps. That as well as the ending honestly almost brought a tear to my eye. It was beautiful. And I love how her cutie mark glowed. It showed how such great magic isn't just unique to the elements of harmony. Would her human counterpart pony up when she sang?

I would've loved to see her manager pissed off at how well her performance went.

* * *

 _ **The Cutie Re-Mark**_

I'm gonna do both parts in one.

So the Sonic Rainboom is how they're all linked, huh? Interesting. I guess it makes sense. They all got their cutie marks simultaneously, it makes sense.

It was kind of cool to see how everypony would be different if that sonic rainboom hadn't happened. Dark, but cool. Shows just how significant these events were. Starlight had my view of cuties marks, and how Twilight's friends were superior to everyone else. I guess I see how wrong I was. Communism sounds good on paper, but in execution it doesn't work. After seeing _The Mane Attraction_ I see everypony can have their own special power, even if it doesn't involve the elements of harmony. That being said, I woudl've liked to see how breaking _other_ friendships up would've altered things.

Does Starlight really deserve redemption after doing this? It was kind of heartbreaking to see Starlight's past.

Wait a minute, didn't this exact thing happen with Sunset Shimmer? Remember the end of the first Equestria Girls movie? Where is she?

Alright, I'm still on the fence about Starlight at this point. I still think this should be Sunset Shimmer, but whatever. We'll see what happens.

By the way, is it ethical to have a second waifu? Sunset Shimmer would be my second waifu, because she's awesome. What? You thought I was going to say Starlight? HA!

* * *

 _ **The Crystalling**_

Part 1 & 2 again simultaneously.

Friendship is not a set equation. I thought we established that. Whatever. Starlight's acting like she's meeting estranged lover that ended bitterly. So much though that she's willing to deter her lesson with Spike's ego. Didn't she willingly want to learn about friendship? Even the very first lesson? I guess it is intimidating, but still...

Also, holy crap, look at Flurry Heart's wingspan. Her wings are even larger than Rainbow's and Fluttershy's. Or maybe it a size comparison illusion from comparing her wings to her body, but whatever. She is pretty cute, I have to admit.

And wow, Hasbro _really_ wants us to like Starlight, don't they?

I'm gonna be completley honest. Is this seriously the big premiere people were waiting for? How much filler was in here?

* * *

 _ **The Gift of Maud Pie**_

Maud Pie. _Yes!_

 _"Boulder promised his cousin a postcard."_  
Maud Pie is the best!

And wow, what I wouldn't give for a friend like Pinkie Pie. Someone who really cares about others, and is the perfect balance of crazy and happy. She can spice up anyone's life.

I like how this episode illustrates how much Pinkie cares about her sister. So much so she's willing to part with her precious party cannon. It also shows how sensitive Pinkie is. I seriously love Pinkie Pie. I also love Maud even more, because as emotionless as she acts, Maud really cares about her sister.

* * *

 _ **On Your Marks**_

I just realized the CMC cutie mark's colors all have one color representing each of their mane colors. I don't know how I didn't see that before. Um... I think the theme song on this one is out of sync with the titles. Or maybe that's just how it is now.

I like how analagous the CMC has become to the elements of harmony. The main 6 solve friendship problems, and the CMC solves cutie mark problems.

And excuse me for sounding douchey, but I loved the scene with Sweetie Belle trying to teach them singing, using solfege and handing them some sheet music which I could actually _read_! I mean, sort of. I can read music pretty well, it's just the handwriting was terrible, but I think that was the point. By the way, _Do_ , _Mi_ , _Soh_ is probably the simplest harmony there is, outlining a major triad. Also, is it just me or does Daniel Ingram like the key of D Major? Okay, enough with being a douche.

Aww, Apple Bloom's song was so heartbreaking.

Hello? He doesn't have a cutie mark! This is your calling!

And combining all their various activities at the end. I like that.

I remember when I first got onstage and heard the applause. Man, that was invigorating.

There was no showing of any of the main 6 either.

* * *

 _ **Gauntlet of Fire**_

Ah, Ember. I still remember the big wave of Ember stories that graced the site.

These dragons always piss me off. They're just racist bullies.

And I heard the Wilhelm scream

Not much to say here. To be honest, I kind of skipped through this episode. I hate the other dragons. And Ember, you forgot your helmet.

So much _Lord of the Rings_ imagery at the end. At least, that's what it reminded me of. The inside of Mount Doom. And oh my gosh would you just get the damn scepter already?! The ending with Spike with the scepter was really satisfying.

* * *

 _ **No Second Prances**_

Starlight _and_ Trixie? Oh boy...

Okay, I'll admit, that part with Big Mac was pretty damn funny. I actually almost did a spit take. That being said... _DID YOU REALLY JUST MANIPULATE PONIES WITH MAGIC TO GET WHAT YOU WANT?!_ C'mon, Starlight! Are you really trying?!

Aww... you could've at least said goodbye to Fluttershy. C'mon, now. And is it egotistical to imagine every scene with Fluttershy with Coppermane by her side? It is, isn't it.

When Twilight said not the best first friend when she saw Trixie... I disagree. They have common ground to stand on. They have some way to relate, and I believe in second chances. They have empathy. I completely disagree with Twilight. Y'know, I hate to say it, but I agree with Starlight about Twilight's thick skull. Can't you give Trixie the benefit of the doubt in the interest of your student?

They actually mentioned Vinyl Scratch's canon name! Is this the first time?!

I'm glad Trixie actually recognizes the fine line between magician magic and "real" magic.

And Trixie... really? You're guilting Starlight? Friends should never make their friends choose between two different parties. Never make your friends choose, especially via guilt. _EVER_.

I think this is the first time I've ever seen Princess Celestia bored.

 _"Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me."_  
BECAUSE YOU MADE HER!

WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS MANTICORE TRICK WITHOUT A PARTNER WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS! Oh yeah, because the plot demands it.

Wow, this episode was one roller coaster of emotions. I can't say I totally hate Trixie after this episode though. Her friendship between her and Starlight was genuine for a while, and it was kind of nice to see them have common ground. I believe her when she said she got caught up in the moment. Her relationship with Starlight did seem genuine, and her anger got the best of her when Twilight reared her head.

* * *

 _ **Flutter Brutter**_

I watched all the Fluttershy episodes first, so that's why there's a huge gap in the episodes.

I don't think I've hated a character so much right out the gate since Gilda. Mostly because she made Fluttershy cry, and that's a crime that carries the death penalty. Zephyr Breeze came in, and I immediately thought "oh no". I mean... _wow_. But it was oddly satisfying to see Fluttershy be so sassy. I've always liked sassy attitudes. This shows me how good of a mother Fluttershy would be. I love Sassyshy . This might actually give me some more ideas for Fluttershy and Coppermane interactions. Though I can relate to Zephyr with his fear of failure. That's totally me. I hate disappointing people. It's my biggest fear. I disappoint others, and I disappoint myself. Then I spiral. At least when I have a job, I do it. I actually got told by my manager last night during close that I'm one of the better employees that work there. Also, I'm a sucker for harmonies in songs. The three of them blend so well together, and I felt myself making a third harmony during the song, completing the chord. Actually, I think I can actually sing Zephyr's part if I wanted to. I really liked this episode. Now I have a new dimension of Fluttershy's personality to explore with her and Coppermane.

* * *

So, after watching these do I feel depressed? Well, maybe a little, but it's not as severe as I thought it would be. Maybe it's because I watched the Fluttershy episodes first. Whatever. She's still my waifu.

As far as other thoughts, Starlight Glimmer... she's got a ways to go. I'm still on the fence about her, but I can't say I hate her just yet. She needs to keep her damn magic in check though. I think there's something there. I do still wish Sunset Shimmer was here, though. She's awesome, and always will be.

That's all I have. Now I have to get ready for work. Only 4 hours today, and I'm not closing this time. Awesome sauce.

Thanks for reading if you got through all of this. Do you agree with my thoughts? Let me know!


	15. Hater Drama (8-7-16)

I had a hater on FIMFicton (who's blocked now) and he started a comment war on a blog post. You guys weren't there for it, but it got rather nasty. I won't name him because I don't want people sending messages to him in my honor. It's flattering, but if we bully him back are we really any better than him? Let's be the better people, okay? I appreciate people wanting to stand up for me, but let's not rekindle a dead flame, alright?

Anyway, this was in his bio for a time:

 ** _"Nordryd, if you or any one of your punk ass followers is reading this, I hope you fuckin burn in hell. Say hi to Satan for me when you get there. Oh, and suck this dick, bitch."_**

You know what? I realized something. _I'm better than him_. Statistically speaking, my numbers are higher than his in every way on this site. Followers, stories, likes, favorites, everything.

Not only that, but morally speaking, I'm better. Are you really that self-centered and low that you actively try to hate me? How much free time do you have on your hands? And why do you use that free time to actively hate people? Actively taunt me in your bio? Are you _that_ conceited and close-minded?

I try to be open-minded. I'm sure you know this since I've decided to give Starlight Glimmer a chance unlike most of the fanbase. But this guy went too far. Why do you devote so much time to hate someone so much? Did I do anything to hurt you? I tried to be reasonable.

I'll give him this: He was right about me not thanking my followers enough for being awesome. And once he brought this up, I immediately tried to rectify it by posting the blog on my FIMFiction called _"I love you guys..."_. And then he comes in, not appreciating that I fixed the problem and resolved to be more thankful to my followers, but instead insulting me for not giving him a personal shoutout. For not making him the headliner.

Oh, I see. You never wanted me to be better, your intentions were self-centered all along. I was just too blind and too much a doormat to see that. How selfish and ignorant are you? Can't you take heart in knowing that you opened my eyes? And it was _immediately_ after he said something to me. Can't you surmise that it was you? Oh, I'm sorry, everything I do is wrong unless you're the headliner. Sorry, my mistake. But you don't stop there. You have the audacity to insult everything I am? And _then_ you have the _nerve_ to berate my readers?

How... _dare_... you...

One insult to one particular user was the final straw. They know who they are.

But I love all my readers, and insulting my awesome followers? That's a felony.

You guys are truly awesome, and I love you all for standing up for me. But thanks to him, I had to make another blog post where there wouldn't be a comment war.

If he hates me, that's fine. I don't care anymore, because you know something? _**I'm better than him**_. How many people do I actively hate? _0_. I don't believe in that kind of thing.

I used to think his insults were words of wisdom, saying my whining is unnecessary and annoying. And it is, I readily admit that. But now I see how selfish his intentions were.

I don't care if he hates me. I have better things to do than focus on one person who hates me.

Besides, is anybody going to see your bio? You have 1 follower. I have over 200. You're invisible on this site. Nobody's gonna see it.

I'm better than him, and he can't accept that.

Guys, thank you so much for all your support and for standing up for me. I just couldn't believe how much effort this guy is actually putting into hating me.

But I realized something. I'm far from the best person in the world. I make mistakes. I'm mean sometimes. I cry a lot. But there's something redeeming about knowing you're better than your haters. Narcissistic? Of course, but you know what? I feel good right now, so who cares?

I have go work day shift in a bit, but before I go, can I tell you guy something?

Have I ever told you all how much I love you? Seriously, I never expected to get this many followers, and it's truly humbling. I can actually write? I never thought it'd be something I'd actually be good at.

My stories are actually good? How the hell did _that_ happen?

I seriously don't deserve all the love and support you all give me. I don't deserve any of the recognition I've gotten on here. But miraculously I do, and you're all amazing.

I want to ask you guys something: do you want to see something with Coppermane and Fluttershy? Any story ideas for them?

Or... anything you want to see from me?

I don't deserve all the love you give me. It's amazing, and I can't thank you all enough for all your endless support. It truly means the world to me, and makes me happy.

 **Group hug, everyone!**


	16. Warning & Thanks (8-13-16)

This time next week, I'll be moving into my dorm for the fall semester, aka my sophomore year of college. I know I've been pumping stories out rather quickly lately, but that will change soon once the semester starts. Lemme show you the classes I'm taking just to give you an idea of what I'm in for this semester:

* * *

 **MUSI 149 - Cantoria Choir:** Top-Audition Choir at my university

 **MUSI 145 - University Chorus:** Non-Audition Choir at my university

 **MUSI 339 - Music Literature:** Study different musical genres such as concerto, chamber music, symphony, etc. Starts at 7:30 in the morning

 **STAT 190 - Basic Statistics:** Introduction to statistics

 **CS 250 - Systems Programming:** Using _Assembly_ and high-level languages

 **CS 260 - Object-Oriented Prog & Design:** _Java_ class. Event-driven programming, design patterns, collections, generics, GUIs, etc.

 **CS 291 - Models of Computation:** Discrete math class geared for CS students

* * *

I'm a computer science major by the way, hoping to focus on security. I'm also minoring in music.

This is to show you just how much shit I have to prepare for this semester. This all adds up to **_17 credit hours_**. I'm just telling you this because after the 22nd, story production may take a nose-dive. This is not to say that I'm going to stop writing. After getting this many followers since I started my fluff series? How could I possibly abandon my writing after this spike in support? I just want to warn you all.

On that topic, I'm so happy that I'm gaining so many followers. I hit 200 not that long ago, and I'm already over the halfway mark for 300. All my fluff series stories have been featured. It's crazy! I never thought I'd ever get this popular! And I do have the next oneshot synopsis written, so it is in the first stages of production. I'm not telling you who's next though . Anyways, thanks for all your continued support, and thank you to all the newcomers. Your follow means the world to me. And thanks to all my followers who have been with me since I uploaded my first story.

I think I'm going to save the _2 Lies and a Truth_ for later. Maybe 300? We'll will do it at some point, but it won't be for 200 anymore. Bear with me .

Thanks for all your continued support. You all rock


	17. What if I was never born? (8-15-16)

I remember the MLP episode where they showed the significance of the Sonic Rainboom, and how erasing it turns Equestria into a war zone.

I was just thinking about that. Kill a fly in the past, it may drastically change the future. Little things we do now can snowball over time. Even the smallest things can ripple into cataclysmic events. Me typing a character on my keyboard, a leaf falling from a tree, taking a single step, even viewing this very blog post. Or... someone being born.

I've always wondered how everything would be different if I were never born. My parents would have more money. My classmates wouldn't have to deal with me. I don't remember any of my classmates being very fond of me. My sister would receive more attention as an only child. The way I see it, the world would be better.

Call me pessimistic, but that's how I see it based on all the problems I cause to people around me.

It's been a sad day for me, and nothing has really happened, so I don't get it. But I think the world would be better without me.


	18. Clarifying (8-16-16)

Thanks for all your words of support on my three blogs yesterday. I don't know why, I was just feeling really down and sad yesterday. Either way, I'm feeling a little better today.

But I just want to clarify something: _**I was not considering suicide.**_. I would never commit suicide. It would be the most selfish thing I could ever do, because it would devastate my family and friends. I'd be lying if I said I've never considered it, but the thought of hurting my family and friends on such a monumental scale? I couldn't bear to do that to them, no matter how much my life may suck.

What I was saying in my last blog was, hypothetically speaking, what if I was never born _in the first place_. What if I was never here to begin with for my family or friends to care about me. What would life be like if I was erased from time completely? I said I can only imagine how amazing things would be.

Sorry if I scared some of you. But that's what was on my mind.


	19. Thoughts on rest of S6 (8-16-16)

I decided to marathon watch the rest of season 6 so I won't have to risk getting laughed at up at my dorm. Everyone I ran into who I heard talking about bronies always mentioned it with a condescending and derogatory way.

Anyways, here we go with the rest of them.

* * *

 _ **Newbie Dash**_

I'm not a Rainbow Dash fan, but I'll admit that I was rather excited for her when Spitfire gave her the news.

I could already tell Rainbow's overconfidence was going to get her in trouble. Also, _filly Fluttershy is so cute!_

Oh my goodness... all of these attempts to be different are going to be cringy impressions of her best friends. This is what Rainbow thinks of her friends, huh?

Reading Rainboom? You avoided a perfect Reading Rainbow reference there!

Wait, you're going to actively ruin the routine just so you can look better and [maybe] get rid of your nickname? Isn't that like, _really_ selfish? And of course, it didn't work. She did just fine during the routine, right?

 _Overall:_ I was happy to see Rainbow Dash's dream finally come true, even though not a lot of character development happened. The things that messed her up were all her fault, though I can understand being haunted by a past mistake and having it come back up. Not a great episode, but not terrible either.

* * *

 _ **A Hearth's Warming Tail**_

I have to admit, as much as I don't care for the episodes sometimes, Daniel Ingram can sure cook up some decent songs and harmonies. And it always melts my heart to hear Fluttershy sing. I'm sorry. Waifu problems .

Starlight must have the most cynical view of Hearth's Warming, right?

So this episode's going to be another alter ego episode like the first Hearth's Warming episode. This time in Christmas Carol fashion. I guess I can roll with this. At least Scrooge didn't actively try to ruin it. He just had a cynical view of it.

What happened to the ring of a bell that ushers the ghosts of past, present, and yet to come?

Ghost of Hearth's Warming _Presents_? I'll admit, I chuckled at this.

Hasbro _REALLY_ wants us to like Starlight don't they?

 _Overall:_ I actually really liked this episode. The Christmas Carol plot has been done time and time again, but it's definitely not a bad plot. I really liked the music. It felt like a short Broadway show, especially with Pinkie's tap number. But there's still not that much development in Starlight's character to really warrant us liking her. I don't hate her, but I wish Hasbro would give us something _truly_ redeeming for her. Something that shows us she's truly changed her ways. At this point, I just view her as someone who's giving friendship a _try_ , and really half-assing it so far. I want to like Starlight, I really do, but I can't find a good reason to do so. Sunset Shimmer is a much better example.

* * *

 _ **The Saddle Row Review**_

I'm liking the style of this episode. Showing the opening of the boutique and the interview with each pony.

Coco Pommel! I love her!

I liked the reference to Too Many Pinkies, and I kind of chuckled when the other Pinkie Pie was behind the pancakes.

Urgh... Twilight must know the writers or something, because she always seems to know what to do to fix the problems in the story.

 _Overall:_ I liked this episode. I think it was the formula, cutting back to the interview as they showed the opening. But I'm still a little irritated how Twilight seems to know _exactly_ what to do to keep the episode at 20 minutes. Does she know the writers or something?

* * *

 _ **Applejack's Day Off**_

Let me guess, Applejack is going to get a day off and doesn't want to, right? She's going to end up working anyways.

Can't Rainbow Dash swallow her pride for a spa treatment? Eh, whatever.

Did anyone else have a WTF moment when Applejack started doing her routine? Did anyone else facepalm themselves when she had the epiphany? Hypocrisy at its finest.

 _Overall:_ This episode was just filler. Nothing really happened at all, besides Applejack revamping some of her methods. It wasn't really much of anything happening. Not my favorite episode.

* * *

 _ **Flutter Brutter**_

I've already seen this episode. Go here to read my thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Spice Up Your Life**_

More Cutie Map? This just tells me the writers had no idea what to do, and needed the map to help. So thanks to magic, presto. Ugh... are these ponies really the only ponies who can solve friendship problems? Is anypony else capable of solving their own problems? Apparently so, since the writers have written them as such. Nopony else except for the main 6 can solve quarrels. And Hasbro doing this with the Map, or anything with the Map, is basically screaming at the audience "Hey! This is a friendship lesson! Pay attention!" Before, we could just surmise that it was a friendship lesson happening without blantantly telling us it's a lesson about friendship. It's just irritating to me. Oh well. Those are my problems with the Cutie Map.

Oh look, the restaurant owners are bickering. There's your friendship problem, as if you know the writers and know where the problems are. I'd like an episode where it takes a few days to find the problem.

Don't all Cutie Map episodes have the same formula? They try something to solve the problem, and it doesn't work. Then something else happens and they realize they made a mistake. The second plan inevitably works because... the main 6 can fix any friendship problem. Brings ponies together, cutie marks glow, episode over.

And of course, you can't make people conform to you because you think you're right. That's the lesson?

 _Overall:_ Honestly, the Cutie Map was made just because the writers are running out of ideas. And it marks the main 6 as morally superior to everypony else. I hate that. Again, I'm sure the main 6 aren't the only ones capable of solving disputes in Equestria, right? I guess they are since Hasbro has written them as such. The messages the episodes have are fine, but they're also things we've heard before. We've seen this message time and time again. Not a big fan of this episode to be honest.

* * *

 _ **Stranger Than Fanfiction**_

Daring Do! I always love the Indiana Jones references.

Oh, Quibble Pants is one of _those_ fans who refuse to acknowledge installments. And I _hate_ people who get mad at others because they don't share the same opinions, and will actively hate them for it.

I like adventure stories like Indiana Jones, and I love all the booby traps. And I actually found Quibble's thick skull to be actually kind of funny.

 _Overall:_ Y'know what, I actually like Quibble Pants. He was quite funny. And again, I really like Indiana Jones style things wtih the ancient items and booby traps. I really liked this episode. Very entertaining, and I understand why people shipped Quibble and Rainbow Dash. And I actually really liked the ending with the voice over the credits.

* * *

 _ **The Cart Before the Ponies**_

Oh boy, I know this episode pissed fans off. Let's see why.

Physics? I took AP Physics 1 & 2, and potential energy to kinetic energy is elementary.

Pony Mario Kart? That sounds amazing.

Let me guess, the carts are all going to be designed like the older ponies want it, and they're going to fight over it. Then they'll learn a message about compromise. And three medals and three older ponies. Hmm... I wonder what could possibly happen. I think I see the problem. Thick skulls and single-mindedness will cause too much conflict.

Ugh... I'm starting to see why people hated this episode.

 _Overall:_ Why did the writers make the older ponies so stubborn and selfish? And just for a stupid piece of medal with a blue ribbon? Alright, I'm on the same boat as everyone else. I'm don't like this episode either. Suddenly at the end of the episode, everything's better? Whatever. I can see why other poeple hate it now. This could've been awesome! Pony Mario Kart! Pony Kart! But no... whatever.

* * *

 _ **28 Pranks Later**_

Rainbow Dash... you do _not_ make Fluttershy cry. _EVER_. Is it weird if I can picture Coppermane walking with Fluttershy back from the picnic, and Fluttershy running to Coppermane for protection instead of the bear? Then scolding Rainbow for making Fluttershy cry? I can picture Coppermane pretty well in that scene.

A prank should be done wisely, and considering the other person's feelings. One-sided laughter isn't good. And a whoopie cushion? Cheap.

Okay, the brick in the sandwich? That could've shattered his teeth. Not cool.

I picture the scene where Fluttershy buys cookies... I see Coppermane in place of the bear. Again, is that weird?

I saw the town-wide prank coming from a mile away.

 _Overall:_ Didn't like it. It was just filler, and Rainbow pulling pranks. Personally, I have no interest in pranks. They're too risky, and you could really hurt someone. Unless I know the person is into pranks, and I know how to harmlessly do it, I'll do it. Otherwise, I want no interest. Like one senior prank I remember being done was... dragging a dead deer into school. Funny right? No... it's just gross. Then they trash the school. Our senior class did that too. I didn't partake in it, because it was uncool. Uncool and cheap. This was just a writer who read too much RD pranking fanfiction and decided to make it canon. This was all filler. A lesson about empathy isn't news.

* * *

It still hurts to see Fluttershy. Unreachable, yet right there. I've said it before, so I won't whine.

Now I'm all caught up!

On that, is it selfish and weird if I picture Coppermane next to Fluttershy in every scene I see with her? I always picture her with Coppermane, and giving each other kisses on the cheek or cuddling or talking with each other. Or Coppermane protecting her, or Fluttershy running to Coppermane for protection (like in _28 Pranks Later_ )

Here's where I stand. I'm not pissed at the show, but I think it's definitely not as good as it was before. The lessons are so in your face now, and like I said in the Cutie Map rant, it just screams "THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP LESSON. THIS IS IMPORTANT. ARE YOU LISTENING?" It's annoying, and we've heard these lessons before.

And Starlight Glimmer? Still on the fence. But again, Hasbro needs to give us a _reason_ to like her. And don't tell us why we should, _show_ us by the way she acts and responds to situations. Right now, she's done nothing to warrant us liking her, or thinking she's a redeemed character. Instead, she's giving friendship a very half-assed attempt, like she's barely trying. Let's see what Hasbro does. I'm not completely sold yet on either hating her or liking her. But Hasbro might do that one thing to make me swing one direction.

Do you agree with my thoughts? Let me know, and thanks for reading if you took the time!


	20. Question (8-17-16)

First off, the next fluff oneshot has officially started being written.

Second, I know I've asked this a lot, but is it weird if I picture my OC with Fluttershy in every scene I see her in? I picture Fluttershy, when Rainbow scares her, running to Coppermane for protection and him readying his magic to protect her. Then scolding Rainbow _hard_ , practically yelling at her to never ever make Fluttershy cry. I can also imagine him getting mad along with Fluttershy at Zephyr, and being annoyed with him. The I imagine them cuddling and kissing in the background of the LoE scenes. I can see them holding hands as they talk to Vinyl, or when they're yelling out suggestions and when she's suggesting the early mornig nature walks I see Coppermane standing behind her with his arms aroundher waist, and her leaning back on him. I also imagine Fluttershy waking Coppermane up early to invite him on a romantic early morning walk. I also imagine them being in separate groups so they can miss each other for a little while and tell each other every detail of their day later.

I don't know, my mind is racing with ideas. I may have a CopperShy story planned when LoE comes out.

But is this weird or selfish? What do you guys think?


	21. New Episode & CopperShy Cutie Map Ideas?

Well, I'm all moved in. I get one more day and then chaos begins.

Nevertheless, here's my thoughts on the new episode.

* * *

 ** _The Times They Are a Changeling_**

Everyone really is paranoid aren't they? Wait... isn't there a kind of test they do for Starlight? How can they know for sure it's her? Just something wrong with the logic there.

It's not your reflection. It's just not. I know that for sure.

Spike's ego was a little annoying. As annoying and racist as the soldiers were, I can kind of understand where they're coming from. Shining Armor _was_ being a bit too much though.

It was cool to see Thorax getting along with everyone, but I knew it wasn't bound to last.

Is this the first time we've heard Spike sing? Either way, I was so proud of Spike for standing up for his new friend. Even if it was a little random.

Was anyone else worried Thorax was going to hiss after everypony accepted him? I was waiting for him to blow it.

Starlight Glimmer didn't do anything in this episode. Neither did Sunburst.

 _Overall:_ I loved this episode. Anything about acceptance is awesome. I loved how it was Spike's turn to shine, using his reputation in the Crystal Empire to help an outcast be accepted. Thorax kind of reminds me of my OC Coppermane in a way. Coppermane just wanted a friend, and he didn't have one until he met Fluttershy. Thorax didn't have a friend until Spike. Coppermane  & Fluttershy are different because they became romantically involved, but they're conceptually the same thing. It's touching to see, and I loved Spike's song. I'm gonna try to sing it myself at some point, even if I have to transpose it down a few notches. F Major is kind of a high key for me, though I could be completely wrong about the key of the song. I'm going by ear. But I digress. This episode was awesome, and very redeeming for the 6th season, especially with all the crap we've gotten with _The Cart Before the Ponies_ and _28 Pranks Later_. But are the writer's running out of characters to redeem?

Either way, this episode was very good. I liked it

* * *

Now cue the flood of Thorax stories.

Is anyone else wondering where Diamond Tiara is? We haven't seen her at all since the CMC got their cutie marks. I don't know about you, but I want to see where she is now.

By the way, I want to write a CoppermaneXFluttershy story where Fluttershy is called by the map to solve a problem, but is worried about going alone so she asks Coppermane to come with her. Any ideas? This will be with the pony versions of Coppermane & Fluttershy by the way. I'm open to any ideas you may have.

Thanks for your continued support as always!


	22. Fluff Series Survey

Well, _Sitting in a Tree_ is no longer featured on FIMFiction. But it was really cool while it lasted. 100 likes in 2 days? _Again?_ That's amazing! I'm getting amazing support on FIMFiction, _and_ on here!

I never expected this series to be so successful! I mean, they've _all_ been featured over on FIMFiction, at least if you turn the mature filter on for the first two. It blows my mind. Seriously. Thank you all for your support. It seriously means the world to me.

* * *

So allow me to ask you all a narcissistic question...

 **Which oneshot of the fluff series is your _favorite_ , and why?**

 **Pinkie Pie** : _A Cupcake for Your Thoughts_

 **Rarity** : _Thunder and Lightning_

 **Applejack** : _The Apple of My Eye_

 **Fluttershy** : _A Bunny a Day_

 **Rainbow Dash** : _Sitting in a Tree_

 **Sunset Shimmer** : _?_

 **Twilight Sparkle** : _?_

 **?** : _?_

* * *

Also, any idea why this series has become so popular? I'm not complaining at all, but I just don't get it

 _My_ personal favorite out of all of these, which in my case means the one that I enjoyed writing the most, was Applejack's oneshot. Not only was it my first _real_ feature, I feel like it's the most developed of them all as of now. The relationship growing from friendship to romance throughout years of knowing each other. I feel like there was a more definite conflict with losing your best friend by confessing your feelings. That's a huge risk to take. I should know. I did it once, and I failed, thus losing a friend. It hurts more than you may think. So Applejack's oneshot is my favorite, but I'm really happy with how they've all turned out.

And any tips for how I could make the makeout scenes a little more interesting and less formulaic? I tried with the last one, I really did, but I just can't seem to break my habits. Any tips anyone?

The next one might not be out for a while since classes start tomorrow, but I might have more spare time than I think. Or not. We'll see.

I'm really looking forward to hearing your responses. Again, thank you so much for the amazing support. You all are the best followers ever.


	23. Reasons for my Depression?

Well, I had another spell yesterday. Amidst all the 80 minute classes, I couldn't get some MLP stuff out my head, concerning the Cutie Map and EG Magic, and another spell hit me. I just felt bad, and I couldn't make it stop.

I just felt sad. And I still do.

But I started to think about _why_ I feel so sad. Why does the Cutie Map bother me so much? Why do the elements of harmony bother me? Why does the EG magic bother me? Why did I write my OC becoming an element against canon? Why do I feel bad about myself whenever I think about Fluttershy ponying up or getting called by the map (or anypony really)?

I think it finally dawned on me.

Insignificance.

I think it was a comment by Art de Triompheon one of my blog posts that made me have this epiphany.

Trigger warning: The rest of this blog post is going to be extremely narcissistic.

We all want to feel important. We all want to know that we contribute something to life. We all want to feel wanted. We all want to feel needed.

I think this is why I have such a problem with the elements of harmony and why I don't like the Cutie Map. These ponies _are_ significant to Equestria. All six of them. As the season 5 finale showed us, all six of them are linked by the sonic rainboom, simultaneously earning their cutie mark indirectly from it (except Rainbow Dash who got it directly from the rainboom). Without that Rainboom, everything in Equestria is different. War ravages the land and everypony fights to survive. In another reality, Equestria is completely gone; nothing but a barren wasteland of nothing.

The main 6 are so important to Equestria, and whenever I watch them get called by the map or do something involving their elements, I just feel insignificant by comparison.

In the EG universe, even though the rules are abstract and frustrating, these girls are still important in the world. Their the only ones who can transform with magic, and without them Sunset would've taken over, or the Sirens would've dominated, and human Twilight would have no reason to investigate CHS and would've never become friend with any of them.

That's why I wrote _Insecurity_. Coppermane sees Fluttershy do everything she does, and he's amazed by it, but feels tiny by comparison. Then he begs the question: why did she settle for him? Why did she settle for someone so obviously inferior to her when she could have any guy she wants. Why did she choose him? Fluttershy reassures him that he has _earned_ her heart, and says he doesn't have to be able to pony up to be amazing.

At least Coppermane _has_ Fluttershy to tell him that.

I think this is why I feel so sad all the time and why I can't watch the show sometimes. I just feel insignificant.

This is why, even though I'm shy, I strive to be recognized. Why I want to be rewarded for what I do. Why I can't say no. Why I hate disappointing people. I want to feel important. I want to feel integral to the cause. I want to feel like in some way, shape, or form, I'm a cornerstone. It sounds selfish, but it's true. I always wanted to help during choir or theater because I want to show them I'm capable. I wanted to show them that I'm useful. And almost 100% of them time, they would ask someone else. And that someone else is the person that _is_ the cornerstone already. Someone who is already important to the cause. Someone who would cause everything to collapse if they left. I can't remember the last time when someone asked me for help, and asked me first. I'm always at the bottom of the list.

What does that make me? Dead weight?

When I disappoint someone, I know that they realize I'm useless. I fall to the very bottom.

Sometimes I question my intelligence when I fail, because it's usually a petty mistake that could've been avoided. Then I disappoint, and thus I'm useless.

If the main 6 never existed, the world would end.

If _I_ never existed, nothing would be different. Absolutely _nothing_. I don't mean killing myself, I mean if I were never born at all. If my existence was erased from time completely. In fact, I think life might be better if I weren't here. My parents would have more money. My roommate might have someone more pleasant to share the room with, instead of the quietest, most uninteresting person on earth. My friends could have someone more interesting as their friend. But I guess the last one doesn't matter because we've drifted apart anyways, because I never took any time for them, because I'm a terrible friend. I'm pretty sure everyone hated me in elementary school just because I was so weird. I couldn't help it. I didn't know how to talk to people. I'm autistic, so I didn't know how to communicate in a normal way. Even in middle school, I was the loser. I cried myself to sleep many nights because I felt so lonely, even hitting myself sometimes, punishing myself for being such a loser and a weirdo, and for pissing off everyone around me.

I feel like whenever I'm around people, they put on a happy face, and _act_ like they like me. But when I'm not around, they vent about me. They vent about how annoying I am when I try to be funny, or how I always try to be a part of everything and I don't know my place.

I even talk shit about myself sometimes. It's why I cry myself to sleep. I bully myself in bed, and reduce myself to tears. I just imagine all the reasons why people could possibly hate me, and I picture them yelling at me about it. Or I just mess up really badly and completely ruin something. I just bully myself to tears until I fall to sleep.

I feel like my mind plays tricks on me whenever I have a dream about having a girlfriend. I even had a dream about having a girlfriend but she broke up with me in the meanest way possible, and it turned out she dated me on a dare. Do you know how bad that feels? To know you're so undesirable that the only reason anyone would ever date you is because of a dare? I think that's what my eighth grade crush did. She knew I liked her, and her friends probably dared her to act like she liked me back. And I totally bought it too, until freshman year when I was suddenly invisible again. I probably should've seen it coming, since she was a cheerleader and all. But I feel like if anyone were to ever date me, it would be on a dare. That's the only reason why anyone would "want" me.

Or maybe _am_ significant, in the sense that in some way I ruin everyone's life. Maybe if I were never born, _everyone's_ life would be better in some way. It's possible, right? You don't have to be significant in a _good_ way, right? It could just as likely be in a negative way.

The main 6 are all incredibly important to _everything_ that happens in this world. They embody true harmony and friendship, and share it with everyone. They're all so important that Equestria collapses without them linked together. They're important to the survival of Equestria _itself_. _That's_ how significant they are.

I feel like the most useless person ever. Every time I try to help, I mess up. Then people can't trust me because they know I'll mess it up. I feel like I contribute _nothing_ , in fact I can't help but feel like I'm a detriment to everyone around me.

I think it's best if I do stay alone, because then I can keep my bothersome tendencies to a minimum.

I can help. Really... I can. But I probably shouldn't. I'll _try_ , but I'll mess it up. Then you'll hate me.

I'm useless. I'm nothing. What am I even doing here?


	24. Thoughts on Buckball Season

Tuning into a stream right now. I hope there's no backwards development here, but I have a feeling this episode will be quite prone to it. We'll see.

* * *

 ** _Buckball Season_**

Anybody else waiting for the clopfic called _Fuckball_?

Oh no, I'm already sensing backwards development with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy doing her spinning tail catch. _That's_ my waifu!

Man, every unicorn besides Twilight and Rarity are idiots.

I take that back. Snails isn't an idiot either. He's actually doing something cool in this scene.

I can imagine Coppermane standing on the sidelines cheering for how amazing Fluttershy is. I think he'd probably be one of the mess-up unicorns though . Nevertheless, he'd cheer Fluttershy on, and I can see Fluttershy blushing at his cheers.

I swear, if they make Fluttershy cry in this episode...

"If it means beating Appleloosa..."

Oh no. This is all going to be about winning, isn't it?

This is going to be all about losing the fun in the game and being focused on winning.

I can see Coppermane looking unsure about Applejack and Rainbow's coaching.

"You've totally got to get this drill down."

She does? Really? Um... I don't know about this.

Coppermane would not approve. I can see Coppermane looking unsure.

"What in the apple happened to those two?"

Oh gee, I don't know... _PRESSURE?_

I'm hating this episode.

So apparently winning matters more than having fun? Applejack and Rainbow Dash just need to chill the hell out. Haven't they learned anything from the cart race?

I'm going to have to write a fic about Coppermane being looking unsure about Rainbow Dash's training. Coppermane would've been all over Rainbow and trying to comfort Fluttershy.

Sorry if I'm talking about Coppermane a lot. I just can't help but picture him in this scene.

On the train...

HOW MUCH PRESSURE COULD YOU POSSIBLY PUT ON THESE TWO?!

I can picture Coppermane next to Fluttershy comforting her as she's scared.

Fluttershy's outburst. YES! THANK YOU! GO FLUTTERSHY!

Even Fluttershy has her limits.

"We went and ruined what was fun about the game for them."

I called it. I fucking called it.

The FlutterPie is real here.

And they made Fluttershy cry. Of course. Because she's weak, right? And Pinkie Pie cried too. Really, Hasbro? Do you have to drive the characters to tears just to teach morals?

"Looks like you two really _do_ need practice."

SassyShy is best shy.

Coppermane is cheering for Fluttershy again!

I saw the moral of this episode coming from a mile away.

"I don't think about anything... EVER."

Same, Snails.

Coppermane is cheering for Fluttershy _extremely_ loudly at the stadium.

Hasn't Applejack learned anything from being alright with failure from winning no blue ribbons at the rodeo?

I can picture Coppermane rushing Fluttershy and giving her a big hug and kiss when they win.

* * *

 _Overall:_ I didn't like this episode. I hated seeing Rainbow Dash push Fluttershy so hard, and I didn't like how Applejack and Rainbow Dash had _more_ backwards development with being so focused on winning. I mean, have they learned _nothing_? They've done backwards development twice already in the season. I'm tired of it. Although, I _loved_ Fluttershy's outburst, finally giving into her stress. But no real development happened here. The show has done this moral before. You don't have to win to have fun. Nothing new at all. And no real development in any of the characters. Snails was more likable in this episode, but that's not saying a whole lot. I might have to write a fic about this though. I can see Coppermane a _lot_ in this episode. Nothing really happened here at all. I didn't really care for it, honestly. This is pretty much exactly what I expected would happen as far as no development and infuriating training montages. I just wish Hasbro would stop with Applejack and Rainbow Dash being so stubborn and oblivious to other pony's feelings and stress. It's getting ridiculous how many times they've done it, when they _should've_ learned to not be like that. I'm waiting for a lot of FlutterPie fics from this episode.

Why is the unicorn in the game again? They didn't focus on the unicorns at all later in the episode. Snails came in and, oh well _that_ problem's solved. Yay. That was easy.

And again, isn't the point of this season supposed to be Starlight's redemption? Where the hell is she?

And for that matter, where the hell were Twilight and Rarity? I mean, if Rainbow and Applejack were so hell-bent on winning, wouldn't they have gotten every unicorn in town to try out? Twilight maybe would be an exception since she's an alicorn, but Rarity and Starlight are unicorns. Where were they? Rarity might not want to be in the sport because it's not her thing, but where was she? I don't know. Plot holes and crap.

* * *

You might be expecting a CopperShy fic from me soon, or not. I don't know. If I lose interest, you might not see it. I've got a lot of homework to do, so that has to come first. We'll see what happens.

Do you agree with my thoughts? What did you think of the episode?

Thanks for all your continued support!


	25. Favorite Fluff Series Moment(s)?

I've got homework all day, so in the meantime, I want to ask you guys another question.

What is your favorite moment in the fluff series I'm writing. Any particular moment(s) from _A Cupcake for Your Thoughts_ , _Thunder & Lightning_, _The Apple of My Eye_ , _A Bunny a Day_ , or _Sitting in a Tree_ that you liked in particular? I just want to hear what you guys think.

Also, how do you guys think I could mix up the makeout scenes? I know they're starting to get a little stale, and I don't know how to mix it up. I tried in the last one, but apparently I fell back in the rut. What can I do to change it?

Thanks for all your continued support!


	26. Rara

I think there's a third mare I might love just as much as Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer.

Coloratura (Rara)

 _The Mane Attraction_ is probably my favorite episode, and it's all because of the last song. It seriously took my breath away, and it's in A-flat major, one of my favorite keys. I'm going by ear on that one, so don't quote me on the key of the song, but I'm pretty sure it's A-flat major. But enough being douchey.

I absolutely loved Rara, and not just because she's unbelievably talented, gorgeous, and has an amazing voice, but because she loves her fans so much. Her distant attitude was a result of her toxic manager, not because of her personality. She sang out about who she was inside, and from her heart. From that shines your true talents. You don't need all the lights and smoke and costumes to be amazing onstage. True heart and true talent will always shine bright. It was absolutely amazing to see. And her song at the end, The Magic Inside, blew me away. I was in tears. And it was great to see Applejack rekindle an old friendship with a friend who's now extremely famous.

I also loved how her cutie mark shimmered when she hit the climax of her song. That was so cool!

I love her, and I want to see more of her. She's seriously one of my favorite supporting ponies yet. I wasn't a big fan of season 5, but this episode just blew me away. The real diamond in the rough.

What do you all think? Do you like Rara?


	27. Coppermane & Fluttershy Canon

It's undeniable that Coppermane and Fluttershy love each other. They understand and respect each other to such an impressive degree, and would do anything for each other. They adore each other, and they share a bond that goes deeper than any emotional connection could.

But what if I told you it goes deeper than that?

I like to think that Coppermane and Fluttershy are literally bonded together by their love. How do you ask? If you've read _Loveliest of Trees_ , in chapter 13 Coppermane and Fluttershy share a passionate kiss while they're ponies up. I like to think the magic literally created a bond between them when they kissed in their pony forms. The magic within them was active, and now it links them together on a much more spiritual and cosmic level. This is why they can share dreams when they sleep together, and have such a deep understanding of each other. The magic bond allows them to feel the passion between them whenever they kiss. It's why when Coppermane was ponied up and he kissed Fluttershy, it caused Fluttershy to pony up with him.

They share a literal bond between each other, and it's why their love is so strong.

What do you think? Just a little theory behind Coppermane and Fluttershy. I think it's romantic, but what about my readers?


	28. I'm In a College A Cappella Group!

So I had an audition for the male a cappella group on campus here. They're called TrueMen. Man, I was nervous going in. I sang _Beyond the Sea_ by Bobby Darin for my solo song of choice, and then I got to sing bass for an excerpt of their arrangement of _Shiny Teeth_ from Fairly Oddparents.

Well, three of them just came an knocked on my door...

 ** _****I GOT IN!****_**

I'm so happy!

Mostly because I tried out last year and didn't make it. THIS IS SO COOL!

Although, they said we have a gig tomorrow and Saturday, and if the new people can do it, we'll do it.

Nevertheless, THIS IS AWESOME!

Totally makes up for one awful week.


	29. I apologize for the lack of new content

I deleted the last blog. Don't ask why.

I want to apologize for the lack of content lately. This semester has been harsh, and it's only going to get worse. My classes are so hard.

ADD R3 R2 R1

0001 011 010 000 001

 **x1681**

 _A_ implies _B_ is equivalent to **not** ( _A_ ) OR _B_

Understand any of that? Don't worry. I honestly don't either. I don't even know if that hex code is correct. I need to write 0 - 15 down in binary and put it above my desk so I can look at his constantly and be reminded of what their binary forms are.

And now that I'm in the a cappella group, I'm gonna have even less time on my hands.

 _ **I still can't believe I got in! I'm so happy!**_

I do think I have an idea for Sunset's oneshot now. I think I'll be fine. I had an idea that was a bit cliche, but people said I should just go for it. So be it! It shall be done! Eventually...

Either way, new content will be a while. I'll do my best to give you guys more stories, but my free time is disappearing before my eyes. My professors are taking my free time and shitting on it. I do like writing code though, and I do like singing in choir. It's not all bad.

I'll do my best, but new content will take a while. I apologize. Thanks for your continued support!


	30. CopperShy LoE and Sunset's fluff 1shot

I just started writing Sunset's oneshot, and I'm going to forewarn you, it's probably going to be extremely cliche. It's all in the execution, but the premise is going to be quite cliche.

I would've _loved_ to do a fic post-fall formal for Sunset where she's still crying of what she did, but I think it's been done too much. Besides, I already know someone who's done a story on that premise before, and I don't want to plagiarize. Unless they're fine with me taking their premise and doing my own thing with it. I think I'm going to go with what I have already, because I've got something planned for Twilight that I think will be good.

In either case, the writing has begun, but it might take a while. With the schedule I have now (a cappella, homework, class schedule, etc.) I no longer have the time or energy to write a story like this in one sitting. That was my method before, but it's just too much now. Maybe I can get an on-the-fly comedy or romance or Coppermane&Fluttershy idea that's about 3000 words long or so, but not an important story like this.

 ** _Speaking of important stories,_** I've got some stuff planned for Coppermane  & Fluttershy after LoE comes out. Camp fluff. I'm talking friendship bracelets, early morning nature walks, and mutual ponying up.

Here's what I want as far as magic goes. Coppermane and Fluttershy are closely linked by magic. They're connected on a cosmic level, much deeper than any other couple.

The magic they have is amplified when at camp, right? Well, when they're at camp, the magic link between them will be amplified as well. I'm thinking maybe they can sense when they miss each other. Maybe their link is so amplified that Fluttershy's special ability is shared with Coppermane. When Fluttershy ponies up, Coppermane ponies up too. Coppermane has magic within him because of his constant exposure to it from being so close to Fluttershy and interacting with her so intimately all the time (no, not like _that_... much. Just kissing and cuddling a lot). Coppermane and Fluttershy, by the time they go to camp, pretty much share the same magic from being so close to each other all the time. I want their magical link to be amplified, that's the point.

That'll be pure fluff, and probably either a oneshot or as long as _Before You_. But I have _another_ idea for the two of them that will probably be as long as _Loveliest of Trees_. This one will be _much_ more dramatic, and I'm really looking forward to writing it.

And of course, if I have an idea that comes up for these two, I might write it as well.

That's what I have for you guys now. Those are my projects for writing as of now. I'm going to be extremely busy. I think this will be fun though. I'm looking forward to LoE because that means I can start my next big projects for the couple that started my fanfiction career.

 **What do you think of these projects?**

Thanks for all your continued support!


	31. No Internet Connection Tomorrow

My University decided that this weekend, not Labor Day weekend, would be a spectacular time to shut the internet down for maintinence. Or something. I'm not sure why, but none of us on campus are too thrilled about it.

It's actually kind of sad how mad wd all are. Kind of shows you how dependent we are on our internet and technology. We can barely function without it now. It's kind of scary when you think about it.

But I'm not here to get intellectual. I'm here to inform. Tomorrow there will be no internet where I am. I'm not sure when it'll be back, but it very well might be for the entire day. Therefore my only means of accessing FFN will be my phone, and the 4G/LTE isn't too great here. We're in a relatively remote town.

So don't expect a lot of activity from me. FFN honestly doesn't require a lot of signal to be functional, but I'm gonna take advantage of my limitations tomorrow and do some homework. Not to mention my first practice with the a cappella group is tomorrow.

Just wanted to warn you all. Thanks for your understanding, and don't stop being awesome!


	32. Ask me a question!

Well, the internet was only down for 2 hours today, so I made a big deal about nothing

Anyways, I'm bored, so ask me a question! Anything you want is fine. I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. Just so you guys can maybe get to know me a little more.

I'll answer them all tomorrow.


	33. Answers to Questions

If you're on a computer, just do CTRL+F and search for your user name. That's how I'm going to organize this.

* * *

 **Arrow Spear**

 **Do you think Coppermane and Fluttershy will get married in the future? When their out of school?**

If they didn't get married one day, I think the world would end. They've fantasized about being married in their own heads, mind you. I can only imagine Coppermane is contemplating only the most meaningful ways of proposing to his princess. I promise you, Fluttershy will be bawling.

* * *

 **GunsRGreat**

 **How do you feel about 9/11**

A very tragic event where many innocent lives were lost because of some sick and deranged people. A day where americans felt unsafe in their own country. I was only about 4 years old at the time, so I was too young to understand. I wish for only the best for people who suffered from that event. Never forget.

 **When is the next one shot coming?**

I've started writing it, but it probably won't be out for another week or so. It all depends on my workload.

 **Do you or do you not think that 9/11 was an inside job, and/or Bush did it?**

I don't get into conspiracy theories, so I choose not to say anything on the subject manner.

 **WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HARAMBE!?**

Because people are sick. I do understand how the gorilla was messing around with the kid, but I don't think he deserved to die for being curious. The parents should've kept a better eye on their damn kid, and I think death should be the last course of action as far as safety procedures go. I think the zookeepers could've at least just tranquilized the gorilla. Incapacitate him, but don't flat out kill him for fuck's sake. Keep an eye on your kids, and don't kill an animal because of it's instincts. Those are my thoughts on the whole debacle.

* * *

 **why not**

 **How do you feel today?**

I'm very tired today, and I don't know why. By the way, I mean this day that I'm answering this, not the day you posted it. I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I've been very tired. This semester has been insane so far.

* * *

 **FourShadow**

 **What does Neon Lights have against Coppermane? That jerk must go down! Okay, not to an extreme level, but I'm just asking.**

Coppermane was just an easy target for Neon and his posse. Unfortunately, and admittedly, Neon Lights is very one-dimensional in my stories, as well as his friends. But now they see the "loser" they used to pick on is dating a super-hot girl (Fluttershy), and they seek to drive them apart because they think they'll be saving Fluttershy from a nightmare of a relationship. But no matter how many times they try, Coppermane and Fluttershy's bond only gets stronger, and their love for each other grows. Neon doesn't have to go down. Coppermane and Fluttershy's love for each other is too strong for anything to ever drive them apart.

 **If you could choose to be in the human world or pony world as your OC, which world would you choose?**

Probably the human world as my OC because I've written much more with the human couple than the pony couple. Like _way_ more. I know the experiences they have and will have.

 **Have you played or seen any of the Nancy Drew games? They're detective games like LA Noire, and they're really good.**

I have not, and I probably never will with the amount of spare time I have. That and I've also started playing World of Warcraft again, and Legion is a lot of fun so far. Overwatch too. I _have_ played LA Noire though. Great game, and I wish they'd make another game similar to it.

 **And what are your current thoughts on what you know about Legend of Everfree so far?**

Well, I mean, we have basically the whole movie, and the big twist is already spoiled for everyone, so there's really not much else to wait for other than what the _actual_ animation will look like. I'm looking forward to the movie because I can start my next _big_ Coppermane  & Fluttershy project. But it doesn't really look like it's bringing anything new to the table, other than abstracting the magic rules out to the point of absurdity.

 **Do you have a favorite action movie?**

The 2012 Avengers movie and Star Wars VII. I haven't seen any movies in theaters since Star Wars VII, so I might be missing out. I heard Civil War was great, and I might be interested in that when it comes out on DVD.

* * *

 **EmberLight**

 **If you had the choice, which would you choose?**

 **Go to equestria and become coppermane but never meet fluttershy, sunset or rara**

 **Go to equestria but be your human self**

 **Just a completely random question.**

I don't know, honestly. If I went there as my human self, I'd be able to meet Fluttershy but I'd be an alien. And Coppermane might still exist, and I'd have to watch him kiss and love Fluttershy. He's my OC, but he's not me. I couldn't bear to watch that.

On the other hand, I could use magic as my OC, but never meeting Fluttershy? Here's the thing, Fluttershy herself is actually a huge part of Coppermane's character, because she saves him from suicide. Without Fluttershy to help him, Coppermane is history.

Maybe if I went there as my OC I could bend reality to render your question null and void, and then I _could_ meet Fluttershy.

I seriously don't know.

 **Oh! And if you could control any element (fire, ice, water, air, earth, light, darkness, life, death) which would it be?**

That's a tough one. Definitely not light or darkness, because that's just the power to flip the lightswitch. Ice is water and water is ice, but I wouldn't want that power. Fire is too destructive. I don't trust myself with matches anyways. Not air because I'm terrified of heights. Death is too destructive as well, physically and mentally. I'm not really sure what I'd do with earth. I guess all that leaves is life. You know what? I'll go with life, because I can heal the sick and resurrect people. I'd never have to worry about relatives dying.

* * *

 **Draconaquest**

Dude... so many questions . Here we go.

Favorite Food? **Steak**

Favorite Color? **Purple/Violet**

Favorite drink? **Hawaiian Punch**

Favorite TV Show? **Probably _How I Met Your Mother_**

Favorite Childhood TV show? (show you grew up with) **Spongebob, hands down**

Favorite Movie? **_Amadeus_**

Favorite Song? **Don't have one**

Have you ever watched any anime? **No**

Religious Affiliation? **None**

Political Affiliation? **I hate politics, so none**

Favorite Princess? (MLP) **Princess Luna**

Least Favorite Princess? (MLP) **Princess Cadence (don't hate her, just least favorite)**

Favorite Pony in general? **Fluttershy**

Least Favorite Pony in general? **Flim Flam Brothers because they're annoying con-artists**

Favorite Ship? **SunLight**

2nd Favorite Ship? **AppleDash**

Least Favorite Ship? **FlutterCord because Discord takes advantage of Fluttershy, and I do not appreciate that one bit**

Favorite Villain? (in general) **Moriarty (Sherlock)**

Favorite Villain? (MLP) **Discord**

Least Favorite Villain? (MLP) **Tirek. He hurt Fluttershy. That's unacceptable.**

Favorite Episode? (MLP) **Probably _The Saddle Row Review_. Formula was great.**

Least Favorite Episode? (MLP) **_The Cart Before the Ponies_ tied with _28 Pranks Later_**

Favorite MLP Song? **_Friendship Through the Ages_**

Least Favorite MLP? **I'm guessing you meant song here. _Shake Your Tail_ probably. Catchy song, but it's the same lyric for half of it, and it gets boring.**

Favorite EQG Movie? **_Rainbow Rocks_**

Least Favorite EQG Movie? **_Friendship Games_**

Best MLP Season? **Season 2**

Worst MLP Season? **Season 5**

Thoughts on cloppers? **Everyone has their fetishes, and that's not bad. Are people doing harm by writing clop? No. Just keep your... _activities_ while reading clop to yourself.**

Thoughts on Double Rainboom? **The YouTube thing? I haven't seen it yet.**

What would you do at the Grand Galloping Gala? **Ask Fluttershy to dance, of course.**

What places would you want to see in Equestria? **The Crystal Empire, Ponyville, and Canterlot**

What style of music do you most commonly listen to? **Nord-style. I like what I like**

How old are you? **19**

Favorite subject in school? **Mathematics and Computer Science**

Introvert or Extrovert? **Introvert, definitely**

Is there anything hobby related that you do that hasn't aged well? **Not really.**

Thoughts on pandas? **Love them.**

Favorite Flavor of Ice Cream? **Mint Chocolate Chip**

Do you play any instruments? **I can do chords on piano, I used to play violin and drusm, and I also sing.**

What do you do in your spare time? **I game and I writer and I sleep**

Do you have any pets? **A dog and two cats**

Favorite Animal? **Dragon/Unicorn**

Do you have any long-dead idols from history? **No**

What animal is your patronus? **Had to look up what that was . A dragon, because dragons are cool.**

Day or Night? **Night**

Do you prefer hot weather or cold weather? **Cold. I don't have to mow.**

Do you have a celebrity crush? **Ariana Grande**

Best vacation moment? **Singing at Carnegie Hall in New York with a choir.**

Most embarrassing childhood memory? **First grade when I constantly peed my pants because I was scared of the automatic toilets**

Fondest childhood memory? **Playing with my KNEX and Lego sets**

How do you like your eggs? **Scrambled or whites only**

Where are you from? **Missouri, United States**

Would you rather have Italian, Mexican or French food? **Italian, because pizza**

Coke or Pepsi? **I don't like soda. I hate the carbonation.**

Can you do any voice impressions? **I do a decent Batman and Schwarzenegger**

What's your motto? **Don't be an idiot. Please.**

* * *

 **Applejack224**

 **Which state are you from?**

Missouri

* * *

 **Sipioc**

 **If you could make Canon one character, not your own, who would it be?**

I don't know any other OC's but my own. So... sorry. I'd make my own character canon, as long as I can still own him.

* * *

 **The Bloody Puppet**

 **Which Lantern Corps are you a part of?**

Green Lantern

* * *

 **\- LunarRepublican -**

 **Would this be your go-to-video to cheer you up if ever you go through a depressive episode?**

Wow... that was cute. Probably

* * *

 **Summer Dancer**

 **Do you ever want any kids?**

I actually do want to have kids someday. I'd want to have girls though. I'm not sure why. I would just prefer to have girls.

* * *

 **ShadyAwesomeness**

 **Besides writting your stories, what do you do on your free time? And also, have ever thought about writing a story where Coppermane and Fluttershy getting married. I'm sorry I couldn't resist! I just love your stories!**

I play games. A lot. And I definitely have thought of that. Whether or not it'll actually happen? We'll let time dictate that.

* * *

 **Dragon Eye**

 **Why is Coppermane and Flutters relationship so cute like I have a problem now HALP**

I guess they just turned out like that. I just started writing things and people thought it was cute. Sometimes it's too much to handle apparently. I guess they just are?

* * *

 **Eon333MS**

 **What are some of your favorite video games?**

Bioshock franchise, Dead Space franchise, World of Warcraft, Overwatch, Super Mario 64 (DS & 64 versions), Donkey Kong 64, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Skyrim, Roller Coaster Tycoon, XCOM, I could go on but it's a long list so I'll stop here. I game a lot. That's the point.

* * *

 **ABrownSkittle**

 **Do you think Hilery Clintone would have shoot Harambo**

Let's not talk about that

 **Nah, but my real question is have you ever played The Binding of Isaac or Undertale? If so, what do you like or dislike about each?**

I haven't played either, though _Undertale_ is sitting in my library glaring at me every time I open Steam up. I just have to allocate the time to play it. My sister has played it and she says it's fantastic. I think I'm going to do genocide just to annoy her

* * *

 **RustyWarhead**

 **What would be your reaction if they actually made Coppermane canon to the show?**

I'd be beside myself, and contacting Hasbro right away to ask them if I still own him or not.

 **And if they made pretty much all of your Coppershy stories canon, too?**

I think I'd be happy. Fluttershy is safe and secure then.

 **Oh, and what would be the first thing that you'd do if a zombie apocalypse happened? Like... with real zombies that will devour you if they see you, instead of brainwashed people like in the first EQG movie?**

Every man for himself. And go all Shaun of the Dead and get a cricket bat.

* * *

 **JustCallMePat**

 **When do you think that the next chapter for Colors of the Sun will be posted? I'm really excited about this one.**

Thanks for your excitement. Unfortunately, it's going to be on hiatus for quite a long time, if I even decide to continue the story. I'm at the biggest roadblock ever, and I can't seem to get around it at all. Especially with all my other projects going on like the fluff series and Coppermane&Fluttershy projects. Sorry.

* * *

 **Silent echo**

 **Do you whant to?**

YAAAAS!

* * *

 **Harms Way**

 **1.) Do you watch NFL? If so, who is your favorite team?**

I don't have a favorite team, because I don't watch football

 **2.) What's your favorite kind of pizza?**

Pepperoni. It's standard, but when it gets cooked, the pepperoni juice seeps out and the cheese absorbs it. Makes the cheese taste a little meaty, and I _love_ it.

* * *

 **Wolfiegamer1**

 **DO YOU LIKE PINEAPPLEZ?**

Yes

* * *

 **Voidbinder**

 **Have you watched the first ten minutes of Legend of the Everfree? What did you think of it?**

Eh, it's alright. Nothing really new to the table as of now except the Midnight Sparkle subplot.

* * *

 **Elec**

 **How do you became a brony?**

My friend introduced me to the show. And it's kind of a long story, so I won't go much further. It kind of hurts to talk about actually.

* * *

 **MrReader**

 **If Fluttershy wasn't your waifu, then who else would it be?**

Sunset Shimmer, without a doubt.

* * *

 **Dutch_Atlantic_13**

 **What is your favorite Equestria Girls movie?**

Rainbow Rocks

* * *

 **Thermal Soul**

 **When is the first time you got into choir?**

When I was a junior in high school. It was actually to get out of my forensics class, and it worked beautifully. I never looked back.

* * *

 **joshuadunn92**

 **What got you into writing?**

Waifu problems. That's really it. I never expected it to blossom into all of this. Not complaining though.

* * *

 **Starshine89**

 **how did you come up with the name "Nordryd/nordryd13?"**

It was a name I randomly came up with when making my first Death Knight in _World of Warcraft_. I really liked it, so it kind of stuck. I omitted the 13 after a while because it just seemed unnecessary after a while.

* * *

Thank you so much for all your questions! I never expected such a huge response! If you missed this, feel free to ask me anyways and I'll answer them in another blog post.

But this response shows me just how many people are behind me. How did I get this far?! Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.


	34. Sunset's Oneshot - PROGRESS

I've made _significant_ progress on Sunset's oneshot. It's still pretty cliche for what it is, but I think it'll be alright once I finish. I might even be able to have it done by tomorrow night if I push enough. It also depends on how much homework I have.

And let me tell you, my Systems Programming class is _so hard!_

Low-level computer programming is a **_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH_**

Really makes me appreciate how far we've come as far as computer programming goes.

Hopefully I'll have Sunset's oneshot up by tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to what you guys will think of it.


	35. Colors of the Sun is hearby cancelled

Yep... you read that right.

I'm so sorry. I hate to do this to you all, especially considering all the hype I build up around it, but it has to be done.

Why?

I haven't hit a roadblock with this story. I've hit a wall. I've hit an impenetrable wall that I will never be able to get over. I seriously can't think of _anything_ to do for this story. I know you all have been waiting for me to continue it, but  
I can't keep thinking about getting over this writer's block with all the work I have this semester, along with all the story ideas bouncing around in my head. Honestly, I forget about _Colors of the Sun_ on occasions.

Besides, I have a _better_ idea for a continuation of Coppermane and Fluttershy's adventures. What I'm saying is that their next big story will take place during and after _Legends of Everfree_. I've got something really awesome planned, and  
I think it'll be better than _Colors of the Sun_ would ever have been. Besides, I think Sunset has gotten quite a bit of attention on my profile as of late.

So _Colors of the Sun_ is hereby cancelled, making way for the other big CopperShy idea I have. And it won't be all fluffy. There's going to be quite a bit of drama coming up for the couple. But don't worry, there will be plenty of Coppermane  &  
Fluttershy fluff mixed in.

Again, I'm sorry. Please understand why I'm doing this, and I apologize profusely for letting you all down with all the hype. Forgive me


	36. Thoughts on Every Little Thing She Does

My desktop computer, also known as my gaming machine, is being a huge butthole, and I'm angry.

But enough of that. Let's take a look at today's episode.

* * *

 ** _Every Little Thing She Does_**

It's about time we have some Starlight Glimmer again. Isn't she supposed to be the main focus of the season?

Is Starlight really trying? She seems to be actively avoiding her reformation, or at least diluting each of her friendship lessons and thus rendering them nearly pointless. Can't she just do them one at a time? Friendship isn't based on a checklist.

Quality Quantity, Starlight.

I felt no sympathy for Starlight when everypony was talking over each other to organize everything. She brought that upon herself.

And now she's using hypnosis.

I thought Pinkie was hilarious . And everyone talks like robots. A little dark, but I thought it was funny. Creepy, but kind of funny. This whole episode is just a game of Starlight Says. Pinkie was the best.

I like teacher Twilight. She doesn't yell, she gives constructive criticism and helps you overcome your obstacles.

They're all hung over.

Take the whole beginning of the apology scene out of context, and it sounds bad.

Suddenly they're not hung over anymore? Suddenly everything's alright? Okay then...

* * *

 _Overall:_ This episode was surprisingly amusing. A little dark with the zombie-robot mind control going on, but it was handled very comedically. And I liked how Twilight handled the issue. She was very mature and helpful, and didn't just bark at her in anger. Starlight still has a long way to go, but I think she learned something in this episode (knock on wood and pray for no backwards development). It's about time we saw Starlight doing another friendship lesson. Isn't that supposed to be the focus of the season?

I really liked this episode. Character development happened for once, and it was enjoyable to watch. I'm still on the fence about Starlight, though. She learned something, but it was after hypnotizing her friends, which was not cool. They cancel each other out. So I don't hate her or love her still. But she's definitely getting somewhere, and that makes me happy.

* * *

Next weekend I get to start writing Coppermane & Fluttershy's next big story for when _Legends of Everfree_ is released. I hope it won't disappoint. I've got some really [hopefully] cute ideas to kick it off, but then the drama will ensue. I'm so excited to start the next big CopperShy project, and I hope to see you all there.

Have a great rest of the day! Now I must take a nap. Me tired...


	37. Thoughts on Legend of Everfree

I just saw the movie. Someone uploaded it to YouTube, and I managed to get it before Hasbro will give it the axe.

And I was jotting down ideas for the next big CopperShy project, so hopefully I can start soon. But what did I think of the movie?

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree**_

 ** _WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD_**

Eh... it was alright. It was a pretty harmless movie, but nothing new was brought to the table.

As per usual, my favorite part was the music. Especially the last song and credits song. I'll have to see if I can figure those chords out. Daniel Ingram can sure cook up some catchy songs.

But here's my problem. It sort of stems from how the magic is still not explained. First of all, why did they pony up only after using their powers in the brambles? Why didn't they pony up before? And why did they stay ponied up till the end of their song? Furthermore, why did they gain those outfits when they gained their elements? Was it analagous to Rainbow Power?

And on the elements, this is what I was worried about. None of the girls really did anything to warrant them earning their elements. They just get them because... the script says so? Applejack doesn't do an act of honestly, Rainbow Dash doesn't display an act of loyalty, etcetera. In the pony world, they earn their elements. This world, they just get them. See what I mean?

Even the animation during the solo numbers seemed a bit stale. Especially Gloriosa's song. I expected there to be much more fantastical animation instead of shots of her rising in the air only to make something happen at the end. It was kind of lame.

All that being said, there were some good parts. The music was great, and there was no backwards development of characters. And the part where Sunset looked into Pinkie's head made me genuinely laugh. I thought it was cool how Sunset was embracing the magic. That means she's accepting her mistakes and making the best of them. Character development! And Sunset really shined in this movie. She was a great friend trying to help Twilight overcome her problems with Midnight Sparkle via empathy. It's great to see how far Sunset has come since the first movie. These movies are really about Sunset, let's be real here.

And now another problem. Midnight Sparkle, or lack thereof. Midnight Sparkle only appeared a few times. I was hoping this would be more about Twilight and overcoming herself. It turned out to be only a minor thing. I mean, it saved the day in the end, but I think it would've been cooler if she had more nightmares, or if we saw more of her internal battle.

Although, I feel so sorry for Twilight waifuers. She's officially been taken by Timber Spruce. Well, they almost kissed, until Gloriosa cockblocked them.

Does anyone else think Fluttershy got the short end of the stick as far as powers go? I'm speaking objectively here. Everyone else has very versatile powers, but Fluttershy can just talk to animals? I mean, that's cool (some Wild Thornberries stuff happening), but it just seems limited. Then again, I think it's probably a dream come true for Fluttershy. It just seems he got the short end of the stick with Twilight having telekinesis, Sunset reading minds, Applejack having super strength, and so on. Whatever. It's a moot point anyways.

I thought Flash and Sunset's interaction was cute. I feel sorry for Sunset waifuer's as well.

They better not take Fluttershy too

Overall, this movie wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. If you're a fan, this will entertain you. It doesn't really push any boundaries as far as characters go, and the magic is still isn't explained, but you can suspend your disbelief and enjoy it. The music is good, thanks to Daniel Ingram. It's a pretty harmless movie, and is nothing to get worked up over, unless you're a Twilight waifuer. Timber Spruce hate fics inbound. But it's a thoroughly decent movie. Technically speaking, the animation is good, as it always is. I love the vector style animation of the show. Makes doing art very easy and approachable. Good on Lauren Faust for absolutely nailing it with the design of the ponies and animation style.

I give this movie a 7/10. It does it's job by giving us another EG movie. That's really all it does. It's nothing to get too worked up over.

* * *

Now I have the first chapter of my story to write.

It's going to be called _The Green Leaves of Everfree_. Here's the synopsis:

Camp Everfree was here, and a certain couple couldn't be more excited.

Coppermane was thrilled to attend camp with all his friends, but mostly to spend time with his princess in a different setting. Fluttershy couldn't wait to be out in nature with her prince, and show him the true beauty of the world around them.

But when the magic around them starts to get out of control, Fluttershy and Coppermane may encounter their biggest relationship obstacle yet.

Hopefully it'll be out soon, but I can't guarantee anything. Seeing the movie has made me toss my initial ideas around. Some might be tossed completely, and some might be slightly modified to work. I'll think of something. I hope it won't disappoint.

Alright, I've gotta go. Maybe if I just start writing, something will come to me. We'll see. Have a great rest of the day.


	38. Disappointed and Sad

My sick roommate will not stop snoring, so guess who's not getting any sleep tonight.

But I'm disappointed. Not in anything on fimfiction, but in my personal life. Remember that A Cappella group I got into? I was so excited to be part of something unique and fun, and something that can mark me as someone cool on campus.

Well, so far the experience has been a huge disappointment.

I wanted to sing with guys while having fun and make some friends too. I've gotten only the first one. They're not bad people, it's just that we don't get anything done in rehearsals. It reminds me of high school choir with people talking and acting like they don't want to be there. Honestly, that mindset is contagious because I'm starting to think like that too.

I was wondering in rehearsal today, which everyone was on edge at, about why I joined, and how I'm getting nothing out of it. Our last gig was probably the most unsatisfying performance I've ever been a part of.

And I didn't realize it, but I'm part of a group that has a reputation for being assholes. So that's a great tag to have.

I work hard for these guys only for subpar gigs and tense rehearsals where we're at each other's throats almost all the time. That kind of toxic atmosphere is not why I joined. I wanted to make beautiful music with a group of talented guys, but I'm getting nothing out of it.

I also just feel like an outcast when I'm there. I really feel like the new guy who's trying to fit in. I've joined other organizations that make you feel more welcome than I do now. I'm sure some guys are trying, but they're outshined by the ones who don't give a damn.

This music we learn is hard, which I fully expected, but we don't have the focus to accomplish these songs in the proper way. We sing at pretty much one dynamic level (volume) and we stand in place and sing. It's kind of lame when you really think about it. We have so much potential, but there's a difference between potential and reality, y'know?

I don't know what to do. We have rehearsal tomorrow, and a gig on Wednesday. I don't want any part of them, because as far as I know, it'll be subpar at best. But I just joined, and I don't want to be a quitter. I also feel like it'd be selfish to quit. At the same time, I don't want to invest my time in a near fruitless endeavor. I could be doing homework or spending time with people who actually seem to like my presence, or both! Also, they don't seem to really notice me at practice. I'm just someone who shows up and leaves. I feel like they'd be just fine without me. At least they didn't charge me anything to join.

I'm just conflicted and sad. I don't want to let these people down, but at the same time I feel like they wouldn't even bat an eye if I wanted to secede from the group. If that's the kind of people I'm working with, people who don't give a damn, then why am I donating my time for this? Then again, I did make a commitment. What if they _are_ counting on me?

I was so stoked to be a part of this, to finally make awesome and unique music, and it turned out to be the biggest disappointment of my life. But if I quit, what if _I_ become a disappointment to _them_?

I don't know what to do, guys. I feel trapped... and sad...


	39. I Quit

I'm quitting the A Cappella group.

I purposely didn't show up to rehearsal today, and I haven't heard anything from any of the guys asking where I am. I've texted one of the leaders telling them how I feel and that I've been thinking about quitting. If they really wanted me to stay, they would've texted me and asked me to come to rehearsal.

Because they haven't, this tells me they don't care.

If they don't care... why am I even in this group? If they don't give a damn, then why do I even bother.

If they do call or text me, I'm just gonna say there's better things to do with my time getting yelled at over music that will be subpar no matter what because nobody cares enough to make it good.

So... that's it I guess. I thought this would be fun, and this was the biggest disappointment of my life. I prepared an audition for them and everything, and I end up getting a group that doesn't give a shit.

Sigh... I don't know. I feel selfish for doing this. At the same time, this group has been kind of toxic for me. Putting large amounts of time into an end product that will only be a 7/10 at best. It's not worth it.

But... I was really looking forward to being in an A Cappella group. And now I don't know what to do. Today has just been a huge bummer, and I've had a few moments where I just spiraled, thinking about if I've disappointed the other guys with a selfish decision. I've gotta do what's right for me, but I don't want to disappoint either. But if I stay with this group, I'm going to be donating time for nothing. It could be better spent.

I just feel like a failure, guys. I haven't felt good at all today. It's just been sad. I actually cried myself to sleep last night pondering this to myself, calling myself a failure and a loser. At the same time, I feel like I never mattered to the group, since they don't seem to be concerned about why I'm not at rehearsal. So I'm insignificant. Thanks. Thanks for making me feel like that. Thanks for never making me feel welcome. They said this was a brotherhood of singers. Bullshit. Brothers make each other feel valued and important, not like dead weight.

Am I really just something that can be thrown away? Who knows. Maybe they'll be better off without me. Whatever. They didn't seem to care about me anyways. I was just there. It'll be like I was never there if I left. I wasn't important at all . Then again, this isn't anything new.

Sorry for all the venting guys. I'm just really sad and conflicted right now. I just feel like a failure, and I don't know what to think.

I just hope I made the right decision.


	40. Cheering Myself Up

In an effort to cheer myself up, I've tried starting Twilight's fluff oneshot. It might be a bit weird considering what went down in LoE (no spoilers here), but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.

Thanks for all the kind words you guys have given me, and for supporting my decision (see the last blog if you're interested in what happened). The right decision isn't the one that will leave you feeling good about yourself, y'know? I still feel kind of selfish and like I disappointed the guys for leaving so early.

By the way, the reason I was never contacted when I didn't show up for rehearsal was because the leader I was texting told them I probably wouldn't be there. That was a misjudgment on my part, and I apologized for that. Nevertheless, the atmosphere and vibe I was getting was too toxic for me to feel comfortable.

I'm hoping some writing will make me feel better. And I'm working on Ch.1 of Coppermane & Fluttershy's next big project, so hopefully that'll be up in time as well.

Thanks for all your support in my endeavors. You guys are seriously the best, and there's 400 of you now. That's crazy. Thank you all, seriously. Feels nice to have a lot of support behind me.


	41. Thoughts on PPOV Pony Point of View

Took me a while to get to this episode. Sorry about that. I've got some time to kill before I really need to get to work, so I decided to watch it.

* * *

 ** _P.P.O.V. Pony Point of View_**

I think the animators had a lot of fun with this episode.

There are a _lot_ of references that I'm not getting in this episode.

Applejack's interpretation of Pinkie was funny.

Overall, this episode was rather entertaining. I like the formula of different points of view coming together. It's been done before, but it's not bad. All I wish is that there was a fourth cutscene of exactly what happened. The tri-horned... whatchamacallit seemed like a cop-out to me. I anticipated it being _all_ their faults in some way or another. It would've made for a cleverer ending. But one thing I have to keep in mind is the 20 minute time limit they have for the story. Maybe something like that would've been pushing it. It would've been much cleverer though. Either way, this episode was alright. Not really much in the way of development, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

* * *

By the way, apparently there's a _lot_ coming for MLP FiM in 2017. Three EG specials, the MLP movie, and season 7 of the show. I don't know. I'm a little torn. While I am looking forward to new content, part of me worries about how much more they could possibly do with the series. But we'll just have to see what Hasbro comes up with.

More EG stuff means more Coppermane and Fluttershy stuff.

I think I need to write some things with their pony counterparts at some point. I can assure you some things will be written with the pony version of the couple when the MLP movie comes out.

That means I have to consider rewriting _Sweet & Delicate_ soon.

Anywho, I've gotta get dinner with my friends. Then I get to work on writing assembly code. Fun...

Have a great day, everyone!


	42. My Biggest Insecurity

You guys know that I bully myself a lot, and some people interpret it as an attention-whore calling out. You know what? It kind of is. What am I saying? Of course it is.

I constantly put myself down quite a bit, and one of the reasons is that I just feel ugly. I mean, a lot of you have seen me in person through my livestreams. I'm not that good looking, right? But one of the things I'm most insecure about, probably the biggest thing...

My hunchback.

You guys probably have no clue about this, but I have a _slight_ hunchback from leaning over so much. It's completely my fault, and I regret it every day. I look at myself in the mirror, and I just see myself hunched over. And I didn't even know it. I try to check myself when I walk, but I know I just look like a freak. i can only imagine how messed up I'll look as I get older.

Every time I look in the mirror, I see a freak.

Why am I sharing this with you? Good question. I just have nobody else to tell this to. Anybody else would probably just think I'm stupid for whining about something like this. Yeah... it is stupid. But whatever.

It's just something I'm _extremely_ insecure about. It just makes me feel ugly, which is a _horrible_ feeling.

To clarify, I'm not saying being ugly is bad. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Everything has its own beauty in some way, you just have to look close enough. What I'm saying is that _feeling_ ugly is absolutely awful, and eats your self-esteem alive.

This has just been a strange week, and I don't feel right. Also, I started writing Ch.2 of _The Green Leaves of Everfree_ , and I can't help but feel like it's one of the worst things I've ever written. My plans for the story are happening too quickly with no real buildup since I have to follow the movie, and things move too fast when I paraphrase them. At the same time, I don't want to quote the entire movie, because it's boring for those who have seen it, and it's plagiarism.

I'm worried, and I don't want to disappoint you all.

That's what led to this post about calling myself and ugly hunchback.

I'll probably delete this post tomorrow. Or not. I don't know.


	43. Thoughts on To Where and Back Again P1

Apparently they got episode 1 early in the UK and they uploaded it to YouTube. I woke up and saw a post about it, so I watched it at 6:20 in the morning before heading off for Music Literature. What'd I think?

I loved it. It was probably the best Starlight episode to date. Hasbro really needed to give Starlight a momumetal thing to do to warrant us liking her. This is what Starlight's character needed, and I can't wait to see what she does.

I'm looking forward to some real Starlight character growth, and a reason for us to _truly like_ her. I really hope Starlight haters give this episode the benefit of the doubt. Again, I don't understand how you could possibly completely hate Starlight right now, but no judgements. That's just my argument: we need a reason to hate her or like her. I hope this episode will finally give it to us.

Informal thoughts, but I don't want to spoil anything. If you saw any of the spoiler tags I had here, it's nothing major. I left fine details out, so don't worry.

And thanks for all the kind words on the last blog post. You all are seriously the best followers I could ever ask for.


	44. Question Time!

**If you met/saw me in real life, what would you do?**

If you've seen one of my livestreams, then you've seen my stupid face. What would you do if you saw me walking on the streets? Even if you haven't seen me, what would you do if you met me?

I ask this purely out of curiosity. Plus, I always love reading your comments. I've got a long concert I have to go to for choir, and I _really_ don't want to. This will give me something to look forward to.

And I don't know when the next chapter of _The Green Leaves of Everfree_ will be out. I have to work out some outline elements before I put them into execution. Thanks for all the support it's gotten so far!

I look forward to reading your answers. Have a good evening, everyone!.


	45. YouTube Livestream? Would you watch it?

I've been wanting to livestream again, and I think this time it won't be a total trainwreck like the last one.

I've got my computer fixed. Turns out all of my problems stemmed from a corrupt OS . Everything is good now, so I shouldn't be booted off randomly anymore like I was in the past. Also, my computer is much faster since it boots off of a solid-state drive, and I'm running some games off of it too. It's insane how fast it is.

I also have everything set up so I can stream on YouTube, and _not_ Twitch, which I think will be _much_ more convenient for everyone.

If I did stream, I would mostly want to just chat with you all. But I'd have to do play a game or something to keep it interesting, since I'm pretty boring on my own. I'd probably play _World of Warcraft_ , but I could throw in some _Overwatch_ or other games as well.

My question to you all is if you'd be interested in that? If you are, please comment below and let me know. No set date yet, I'd just like to get a tally of who would join to really determine whether or not it'd be worth doing.

You can find my channel at youtube . com [slash] Nordryd13. Man, I _hate_ how FFN forces formatting upon its users. It's _so_ annoying!

Anyways, that's my youtube channel (sort of). Let me know! Thank you!


	46. Argh

Well, the next fluff series oneshot will be about **Sonata Dusk**. I've made a lot of posts about it on Fimfiction, but I've forgot to post on here. It's harder to post on here because of how ffn is coded. But I'm having trouble with inspiration again.

I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind. My Java professor hasn't been happy with us lately, and my classes are only getting harder. I've got the 8 queens problem and the dining philosopher problem to code in Java as practice stuff, and I should probably work on that. Not to mention two exams next Tuesday. I'll work on it in bite-sized pieces... hopefully.

I might get the story done. I'm not sure. I'm working on it.

I've got a really great idea for it... I think. It's just the execution I'm having trouble with. I want this to be really good.

We'll see.


	47. New Fluff Oneshot

So if I haven't made it blatantly obvious enough already, the next fluff oneshot is about Sonata Dusk, which also implies who the stars of the next two oneshots afterwards will be.

Here's the deal, I'm trying to write it, but I'm having some trouble. Typical writer's block, along with the following factors combined:

-Two tests coming up this Tuesday, one of which I will probably fail)

-Looking for internships (after I write my damn resume)

-Raising money for a study abroad program

-Fixing my gaming computer (buying parts and putting it together)

-General college shit.

Fun times. I'm doing my best, but I don't know when the next oneshot will be out. And I've put _The Green Leaves of Everfree_ on hiatus until I can figure out what to do with the damn plot. I have an idea, but I just need to figure out execution.

Just some updates for you all. Hope your weekend is going alright, and I _really_ hope it's less of a roller coaster than mine's been.

Thanks for your patience. You guys are the best. Have a good Sunday, y'all


	48. Ireland Trip Livestream & Tip Menu Ideas

Wow, it's been a long time since I posted on this blog. Sorry about that. All my posts are on fimfiction under the same username if you care to take a looksie.

Tomorrow I will start livestreaming for fundraising! I will be streaming World of Warcraft, and I'm starting tomorrow since tomorrow is reset day, and I'll be raiding with my guild.

Follow me on _**Twitch**_ (nordryd14) or subscribe to my **_youtube channel_** (/c/nordryd/live) if you haven't already. I'll be streaming on both platforms, so either one will do. If you can, join my **_Discord_** channel as well!

 **Discord Channel Address:** _/uXJX6Hs_

 **Most importantly** , do any of you know what I could give in exchange for tips? I was thinking $1 or $2 for my BattleTag, but I don't know what to do for the upward tiers. I don't want to just take money... I want to provide something in return, even if it's small.

Any suggestions?


	49. Updates - This Semester is Insane!

Hey guys. I've been inactive for a while now, meaning I haven't uploaded/updated stories recently. I think an explanation is due.

School has been absolutely _crazy_ this semester. I've been extremely busy trying to get my grades up, searching for jobs/internships, and maintaining friendships. The last of which isn't _as_ hard, but it's still a lot of work. Grades are difficult to keep up this semester. Me along with a lot of my fellow computer science majors just bombed our first data structures test, and it's only gonna get worse. Not to mention the fact that I have a test _today_ and on Wednesday. I'm also going to my first Hackathon this weekend, where I'm hoping to learn a lot and do some things to put on my resume. But I digress.

I have begun writing the 5th chapter of _The Green Leaves of Everfree_ , since I know you're all waiting for that. I've also come up with an idea for the 9th fluff oneshot, as well as who the star character will be. I also got my first commission, so that's taken priority. It'll be a little different from what I've written before, but I hope you'll like it, nonetheless.

One thing I'm a little worried about is that what I've written so far this semester hasn't exactly met my standards. I feel like a lot of it is forced because my mind is so jumbled with everything else going on. I'm doing my best though, because you all deserve content that reflects the best of my ability, being the amazing followers you are.

I'm trying to get some writing done here and there, but unfortunately I can't prioritize writing over my studies. Forgive me, because that means uploads/updates will be _far_ less frequent. I hope you'll stick with me though.

And as a little revelation for you all, the fluff oneshot star will be **Aria Blaze**. Finally, something new from me, right? Well, it's small, but still it's something new.

I had a picture on the FIMFiction version of this same post. It's just a cure picture of Aria Blaze wearing glasses. By the way, I like girls who wear glasses. I think they're cute. If I ever have a girlfriend who wears glasses, I want to be able to take them off for her, say she has pretty eyes, and then kiss her. Just a fantasy of mine.

Anyways, you all are the best! Thanks for your support! Have a fantastic week!


	50. It's My Birthday!

I'm 20 today. That's crazy. How do I feel? How does it feel to still not be able to [legally] drink? Eh... about the same, really.

Thanks for continuing to stick with me, guys! I've still got a lot ahead of me, but I think I can make it. At least, make it through the rest of this semester. 1 more month... almost!


	51. Thoughts on Celestial Advice

Today was the season 7 premiere. At least the first half of it. My main worry is the fanbase division created by Starlight Glimmer, and from the sneak peak, it already felt kind of rushed, but I always give the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

 _Celestial Advice_

I can already tell this is going to divide the fanbase further. But I've already talked about my view on Starlight Glimmer.

Pink Hearts of Courage = Discount Elements of Harmony

Discord just called Starlight's ascension. I caught that. Even more impending fanbase rage. Okay, I'm done talking about that.

Twilight sifting though her papers on friendship lessons is an example of telling verses showing. How many lessons did we see? Virtually none. This is a bad practice. Showing us how she's grown through her actions and the way she behaves over the course of the friendship lessons. Another problem with season 6.

Wait... the portal thing we saw in the preview was just a _vision_? It's not a real thing? I thought something big was going to happen with that. Seriously, Hasbro? That's a low blow for a teaser.

Omg, total trollestia laugh in this episode.

I do like how they tried to make Celestia a little more of a normal pony in this episode. Even a nearly omnipotent alicorn has anxiety

 _Overall Thoughts_ : The problem with season 6 was not enough Starlight Glimmer. The reason I say this is because if Hasbro _really_ wants us to like Starlight and want her to succeed, we _need_ more of her. We need to see her grow through her actions and how she tries to rectify her mistakes. What I hope for season 7 is that we truly see _much_ more Starlight Glimmer. The path Hasbro wants to take with her and the fanbase is _more_ than obvious, and they _have_ to show more of her growth. They completely missed the mark in season 6 by only telling and not showing.

Basically, what I'm getting out of this episode is that Hasbro going on clean-up detail and filling in all the plot holes they created in Season 6. They're trying to fill in Starlight's lessons by telling us about her lessons rather than showing us. This episode was all setup, with no real adventure yet. I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed in that respect. I can only hope that Hasbro has a plan, and they'd better considering it's gonna be such a big year for them, and this is the very start of it. I'm sure they don't want to piss the fanbase off and thus lose fans, so they better have a plan.

* * *

That's my take on the new episode. Eh... it was alright, I suppose. Not too glamorous, and the only thing I thought would be major (Starlight and Sunburst opening a black hole) turned out to only be in Twilight's mind as a scenario. And again, lots of telling, and filling in plot holes.

I hope they have a plan. Not a very exciting start to such a huge year for Hasbro, in my opinion. But I'll give the benefit of the doubt, and hope the fanbase won't go to war over their stance on Starlight.

What'd you think? Let me know, and thanks for reading if you made it down here!

Green Leave Ch.5 is in writing, as is Aria's oneshot. I'm on spring break right now, so I'm taking this time to relax. I hope to be able to write more in the summer. I think I'll try to write some tomorrow as well, because I've got a lot of fluffy thoughts in my head for my stories.

Have a great Easter, everyone!


	52. A Message plus A Question

I've relaunched my YouTube channel! I miss entertaining people with video games. Those of you who were watching me on Twitch, thank you, but I'm gonna leave that for now. Maybe I'll come back to it once I get my channel going again.

To start, I'm gonna play Overwatch (like in this first video), but I also just bought Nier: Automata which I'm psyched to play. I think I'm gonna record it too, because it looks like it'll be super fun. If you haven't already, check out my channel and subscribe if you enjoy my videos! There will definitely be more to come.

And as far as stories... I'm conflicted. I think I made a mistake with Green Leaves because I'm unsure of what to do. I had plans, but I can't figure out how to execute it. I don't want to do erase what I did... but we'll see. What do you guys think? I think it'd be much simpler if I did a do-over, but that feels like such a cheap shot, y'know?

Nevertheless, check out my channel! Username is exactly the same as on here (nordryd). More videos to come!


	53. Redo

So I've been doing some thinking, and I've made a decision. It's not one I'm too proud of, but it seems like the healthier decision for my writer's block as well as the series that got me going in the first place.

 _ **I'M REWRITING CH.4 OF THE GREEN LEAVES OF EVERFREE**_

Some of you may agree and some may not, but it's happening. I'm sick and tired of this writer's block, and I'm tired of keeping you all waiting. It's been _far_ too long. I won't tell you what I'm gonna do, or what I _was_ gonna do, but let's just say it was very ambitious on my part. My mind is a deadly combination of ambitious and impulsive, which resulted in the crappy chapter that's out now.

I'll tell you one thing that'll change: Coppermane will not die. It was part 1 of a huge story I had in mind, but it was better in concept than in execution. The more I thought about it, the more cumbersome it became to write.

I'm hoping the redo will be out soon, and it won't be as devastating as the current one. And if you try to read the current one, it's unpublished. Sorry

This is what's happening, agree or disagree. I hope you like what ends up happening.


	54. I Need Help!

I need help with inspiration for my next story. It's **Aria Blaze's** oneshot, and I've hit a dead end with my inspiration.

Lemme elaborate. Finals have ended, and I'm home now. It's not really much of a break, though. I get only a few more days and I'm back on campus for choir camp, and then I'll be flying to Ireland and staying for the following 3 weeks. Afterwards, I've got a day before summer courses begin. That's not to mention the fact that I'm trying to find work. I've got my hands pretty full already, but I don't want to leave this account behind. You guys have been more than patient, and deserve more stories from me. First of all, thanks so much for sticking with me even with the lack of stories.

What I'm asking from you guys is for some assistance with ideas. If you're experienced with writing fluff, or think you have something to offer me, please comment on here saying so. If I feel that you can help, I'll contact you and share the google doc with you. I'll only share the google doc with a select few in order to keep the story a surprise for a majority of you all.

Another thing: thank you so much for your positive response on ch.5 on _The Green Leaves of Everfree_. I'm looking forward to writing more once this current oneshot is finished.

Thank you so much for your support!


	55. Discord Server and You Guys Still Here?

I have a Discord server, which will notify you of when I tweet or update a story. I'd love for you guys to join it! It's much easier to communicate on there, and it's super easy to register, so come on in!

Discord Server: s5fGVdf

One other thing, I didn't get a lot of responses on my last few blog posts, and now I'm worried. Are you guys still here? I just want to know that you're still with me. I plan to try and catch up with writing while I'm on the plane or trying to kill time in Ireland. It'll be focused on Aria's oneshot and the next chapter of _The Green Leaves of Everfree_.

If you're still behind me, let me know! I'm trying to deliver, you guys, but I've got a lot coming up, and there's no break point to be seen at the moment. I appreciate all of you, and I'm doing my best. Life is just mean sometimes, y'know?


	56. Long Time No See

Hi guys, it's been a while, hasn't it?

Where have I been? Where's the next chapter of _The Green Leaves of Everfree_? Where's the next fluff oneshot? Well... this is gonna be heartbreaking for some of you.

I am unfortunately WAAAY too busy to even consider making time for writing. My classes are extremely taxing, and I'm in a co-ed a cappella group, and I also am looking for internships. On top of that I need to maintain my social life. It's just too much to even consider writing. I don't have space in my brain for inspiration for writing. To be completely honest, I'm not interested in the show anymore. I'm not upset over missing episodes, I haven't watched the movie and I honestly don't care to... I feel like I've outgrown it in a way. There's a chance I might come crawling back when my life falls apart, but for now I don't have any interest in the show or the fanfiction community.

For my classes, last night my coding team was working on a big project from 7 PM to 3:15 AM. Do you have any idea what 8 straight hours of coding will do to you? It gets _weird_ , man, lolz. Even professionals have said that this project is too difficult. It's insane. Multi-threading, cryptography, and networking. In C++. It's a nightmare.

Also, my love for Fluttershy has dwindled. She's still my favorite of the main 6, but I don't feel as much for her anymore. There's a reason for that. For one I just have way too much on my mind, and... I met someone.

There's a girl in my a cappella group whom I really like. She's sweet, pretty, funny, the right amount of sassy, a great singer, she listens to me when I need to talk about something, and she's the cutest thing. Sounds familiar, right? I did attempt to ask her out, and she turned me down for now, but she said she needs to think about it, so I'm still hopeful. In the meantime, I'm just trying to be the best person I can be for her. I can give her compliments like saying she has pretty eyes or that I think she's something special, and it makes her smile. It feels so good to be able to compliment someone like that.

If she says yes in the future, I can't promise I'll be the best boyfriend in the world, but I'll do everything I can to make her happy.

So all of this hopefully explains why I've been gone. I have lots of PMs that I haven't responded to yet, and they'll probably be directed here to read this post. Simply put, I just don't have time for fanfiction anymore. I'll be putting _The Green Leaves of Everfree_ on hiatus, and it'll probably be like that for a while. I'm not sure when/if I'll ever come back to it, but at least the last chapter had some kind of closure to it. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this long. If I come back to writing, I hope you'll still be here. If not, the support got me through a lot of rough times when I was lonely and depressed. Every new comment/favorite/follower brightened my day because it told me people cared about my work to leave a response (positive/negative) or follow me.

Honestly without the attention my stories got, I would be in a much darker place with nowhere to vent my feelings. I might've honestly committed suicide. I never came close, but it entered my mind a few times. I'm sure any of my crying blog posts will spell that out.

As it stands right now, as busy and stressed as I am, I'm happy. Or at the very least, I'm content with where I am. But without you guys, I wouldn't be here.

To everyone who has been with me, no matter how long, thanks for your support. It has meant the world to me. I'll still be around, but writing is done for now. Thanks for everything. Nothing can describe how thankful I am. Best wishes to all of you, and remember to treat everyone with kindness, respect, and understanding.


	57. Stepping Back

Hello, so I haven't really been active on my account recently, nor have I been watching the show. To be honest, I don't find interest in the show anymore. I don't have time for it either.

First of all, and probably most important, I have a girlfriend now. Yep, I met a girl in my a cappella group, and we grew really close. In fact, we've been dating for almost 3 months now. It's not a long time, but I've been so happy with her. I didn't think I'd ever find someone who'd look up to me like she does, and I never thought I'd find a girl whom I'd be amazed by every time I see her. It's really amazing, and I couldn't be happier. It makes me so happy that I can call her my girlfriend, and I can hold her hand and hug her in public.

Also, I've been super serious about finding an internship for this summer. It might not happen, but I'm doing everything I can. Not to mention that this semester starts on Tuesday (tomorrow we have off for MLK day). I'm going to be starting daily coding challenges (for interviews), as well as following a video tutorial on the Unreal Engine, hopefully helping me to learn C++ better, as well as giving me a project to put on my resume. On top of all of that, all the school things I'll have to do.

I don't really have any interest in watching the show anymore. When I do try to watch it, which is _very_ rare now, I get the cringy, uncomfortable "kids show" vibe from it. Y'know what I'm talking about? Everything is a little too cutsey and happy, and it makes you uncomfortable? That's how I feel about it. Not to beat on people who do like it still (namely, you all), but it's just not my cup of tea anymore.

I appreciate you all for everything you've done for me whilst writing these stories. It's truly been an honor, and it's gotten me through some _rough_ times. I read the stuff I wrote and sometimes I cringe because I realize now the stories I write are total crap . I mean, seriously, wtf was I thinking with some of those lines?

But thanks to everyone who has supported me through my writing. I might come back, I might not. As of now, all my unfinished stories will go on hiatus (or hibernation, rather). I might pop in occasionally to check notifications and whatnot, and see if my stories have gotten any more attention (cause that's just how I am), but I think I can confidently say that I'm finished with writing. For now, anyways.

Thanks, and have a great year everypony.


End file.
